Lies, Truth andLove
by Selece's Child
Summary: An Umi and Clef story...I'm not good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1: Voices from the past

**-CHAPTER 1**

He opened his eyes and gasped in surprise, there he was, he did it!

It was a rainy day in that strange place she used to tell him about, he remembered it was called Tokyo. He made his was out of the Tower and looked around him, it was full of people going around inside strange metallic things with four wheels, maybe they were the famous cars the Knights always talked about.

"mom, look how strange does look that man..."

"don't stare, you know it's rude!"

Only when he noticed a kid pointing towards him, he realized that he had everyone's eyes on him.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, that woman was right, this was rude.

Ok, he still was wearing his Master Mage's outfit and his staff never left his hand, so his headdress never left his forehead, but he never thought that people of that world would be so indelicate. Lost in his thought he didn't realized that rain had made him soaked, only when a blast of wind made him shiver he noticed it.

He immediately find repair in a small dark alley. At least here he'd be safe and far from amused and rude gazes.

Well, surely it was that Tokyo city, he knew it thanks to the Tower the three Magic Knights always talked of, but now there was the very hard part: finding Umi. He had looked at her thanks to a special spell, and he knew she lived in a nice house not too far from the downtown, but he really didn't know how to reach it.

He leaned against a cold wet wall and closed his eyes. He was an idiot, how in the world could he have been so stupid not to care about it? What was he thinking? that his powers would have lead him to her?

"Umi" he whispered in the wind and the rain, suddenly his staff enlightened, his eyes got wide, he was sure there was no one of his power that could work in that world but the spell for going back to Cephiro.

He felt like he was falling from some high place, so he instinctively held his staff and closed his eyes.

When he opened them up again, he found himself in front of a nice white house with a groomed garden in front of it. It looked exactly like Umi's house, was it really what he was looking for? He didn't know what happened to his magic, but he took it like a help from destiny, so he breathed deeply and made his was along the small path to the house.

Once in front of the door he breathed again and pressed the doorbell button.

Hoshi was preparing the dinner, it was almost 7 o'clock, she knew her mother would have been back in one hour and probably she'd been tired. Suddenly the doorbell ring made her jump in surprise, could her mother be back from hospital so early?

"I'm coming!" she run towards the door and opened it, her eyes widened when she found a soaked good looking young man standing in front of her.

Clef looked at the tall slender lavender haired girl in front of him

"hem, excuse me, I think I came in the wrong place" he apologized

"I was looking for miss Umi Ryuuzaki..." he tried then, the girl smiled and said

"no, you came in the right place, my mother isn't home now, but she'll be back in a hour.."

Her mother. Clef froze. She had a daughter? But...how was it possible? She loved him, that's what she used to say...he did always believed her...what was that joke?

"are you ok?" the girl asked looking at his pale face

"y...yes..." he whispered, the girl made him sign to come in

"please, don't stay outside, come in...you're all wet..."

"oh...I won't disturb, I..."

"no disturb, sir...my mom is at work now, but she'll be back for dinner, why don't you wait for her?"

Clef hesitated, he felt stupid. He came back for her while she had forgot him, erased her past and found a new life, a new family. But if he could have just see her again...even for the last time...that thought made him accept the girl's request

"fine, thank you..."

"you welcome" she said leading him in the living room, then she tended her hand to him

"I'm Hoshi, Hoshi Ryuuzaki" he took her hand and shook it

"pleasured to meet you, I'm a old friend of your mother, I'm C..."

"really?" she cut him off

"she never told me about you...well, she doesn't talk that much of her past, and i don't know much of her friends..."

"she doesn't?"

"no...I think she prefers to leave it behind her shoulders..."

Clef's heart sank

"oh, how rude I am...please sit down" she said pointing a white armchair, he obeyed

"thank you Hoshi"

"you welcome...would you like a cup of tea?"

"oh I won't abuse of your hospitality, thank you anyway"

"no disturb really, I'll prepare a cup for me too"

"if things are so, ok, thank you"

"you welcome" she said disappearing in the kitchen.

Clef looked around the room, there was another white armchair and a white couch, they were settled around a crystal short table, on it there was a white porcelain bowl, with some chocolates and candies inside it. He smiled sadly, that was strange, Umi didn't eat sweets, he was sure about it.

At the other side of the room there was a long dark wooden table with elegant chairs that surrounded it, an azure vase full of daisies was posed on it, further there was a black piano. He knew Umi liked music, but he didn't know she could play any instrument, he found it as strange as the candies in the bowl.

The windows in the room where covered by soft white curtains and the walls were white too.

He couldn't imagine Umi in another place that wasn't the Palace of Cephiro. Her room appeared in his mind, the huge poster bed with its azure curtains, the navy blue velvet curtains, the white and silver cupboard...how many nights he spent there with her...he had to stop it. That wasn't the right time.

Finally Hoshi came back with a silver tea tray

"here's your tea" she said giving him a white cup, he thanked her and sipped it.

"so, you are a friend of mum's..."

Friend...that word referred to his and Umi's relationship had always made him laugh. It was impossible for both of them being just friends...of course, when Umi needed help and support he was always there for her, even before they become a couple, but the way he felt about her was not simple friendship. It never had been. He felt like he must protect and help her in everything. First he thought it was normal, she was a Magic Knight, it was his duty. But then he understood that it has nothing to do with the same feelings he had for Hikaru and Fuu: towards them he acted like a teacher, sometimes even a father. But Umi was another story, the depth of his feelings for here were totally different from the ones he had for the other two knights and with time she understood it and let herself go, showing him that she wasn't that spoiled bitchy person everyone thought she was. He had already saw through her façade, earlier than anyone else, even before Umi herself.

"yes...now it's 14 years we don't meet and..."

"wow, 14 years it's lot of time...well, it's exactly my age..."

"you don't look much like your mother when she had your age" he commented

"I know...everyone says I do look a lot like dad, but I can't find similarity between us..." Clef noticed her eyes becoming sad, he smiled

"really? And what does your father thinks bout it?" he almost whispered the word "father", he couldn't imagine Umi being with someone else. That made him hurt.

Hoshi smiled sadly

"I don't know it...dad dead when I was 3..." Clef eyes widened. He imagined how Umi had suffered in that period. When Umi loved someone she gave him all of her, she must had feel so empty after that terrible episode.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"no, it's ok...it was long time ago...I can't even remember much about him...after that car crashing my mum raised me alone. But I never miss the figure of a father, my mum is really good with me. Well, I think she spoils me but I don't mind it...I know, i could seem superficial and selfish, but who'd give up on private schools, trade clothes, a house like this...I think it's her way to show me how much she cares of me..." Clef smiled again: spoiled and selfish. That's the way Umi did always describe herself, it took him a lot of years to make her understand that she was wrong, that she was a wonderful person.

"It must have been difficult for Umi..." he considered, Hoshi smiled

"she's very determined, she did a good job...I loved the way she used to cook her chocolates cake for me and the sweet stories she used to tell me before going to bed, again, i think she spoiled me" Clef laughed, he knew Umi cooked very well, he could never forget the days when she woke up early in the morning to creep in the huge kitchen of the Palace just to prepare him that...what was their name? Muffin? Yeah, Muffin. Then she slipped in his room with a tray full of muffins for breakfast, then she used to give him a soft good morning kiss just to wake him up. That was one of the best memories he saved. But he couldn't really see Umi telling a fairy tale to a little child...

"what's so funny?" curious, Hoshi asked

"well, it's just I can't see your mother telling a sweet fairytale, I mean, I know that she always wanted to become a good bride but it's so not her..." the girl laughed too

"I know, but I can assure you she's very good at it, she has got a great fantasy, though her fairytales often were sad and melancholic..."

"really?"

"yes...they were always love stories, especially about a beautiful but selfish Knight and a good and wise Master Mage..." Hoshi answered

Clef froze. That tales were about them. So she didn't forget him...but if things were like that, why did she left him?

"M...Master Mage? A...a Knight?" that was all he could say to the girl, she nodded

"well, they were awesome, but the end was so sad...I mean, why should a women leave the man she loves carrying with her a...secret or something like that? There was no point in it...but I always thought it was a reflection of my mother's mood, everyone knows she isn't exactly a cheerful person..."

That was ridiculous. Ok, maybe Umi wasn't that exuberant person, though she used to show off her vitality, especially in occasions like the parties Caldina used to give at Palace, but she never was that sad and melancholic. What was wrong with his precious Umi?

"oh..." that was the only word he could say, Hoshi smiled

"I even suggested her to write a book, something like 'The Legend Of the Water Knight' but she just laughed at me and told me that I had too much humour" she added shrugging. The Mage didn't know what to say, so he looked outside the window, he noticed that the sky had become dark

"I'd be better to go..."

"oh, but my mother will be back soon..."

"never mind...just tell her I was here, it's important" the girl nodded

"why don't you come here for dinner tomorrow?" she asked, he didn't know what to say, he had still two chances to go in that world, he was tempted to accept it

"I won't disturb..."

"no disturb, it'd be nice having you here..." Clef sighed, why not? In the end he needed to talk to Umi.

"ok, thank you Hoshi"

"great! You are welcome, see you tomorrow then" the Mage smiled and walked outside the door.

Hoshi sat on an armchair, she was happy about that visit, that man didn't seem like her mother's other friend. Not that she knew much of them, but she always thought they were all so boring.

In that moment the doorbell rang, she went at the door and opened it

"hi sweetie" Umi said kissing her cheek

"hi mum...I prepared the dinner" the woman smiled

"that's good, I'm so tired...thank you" Umi said throwing her jacket on a armchair, then she turned and saw the two cups on the crystal table

"Hoshi, why did you use the cups?"

"oh, a friend of yours came here..."

"really?" she asked sitting at the table

"yeah...he said you didn't met since 14 years" she answered sitting on the chair in front of her mother's one

"14...years?" she asked pouring some water in a glass

"yup! He was lavender haired, and he was wearing a strange cloak, he had even a tall staff with him...he was a very good looking man"

Umi gasped in surprise, struggling with the water

"mum you ok?" the girl asked

"ye...yeah, hun..." she answered coughing and putting the glass on the table

"so" she added

"what was his name?"

"it was...no! wait! He was telling me, but I cut him off!"

"Hoshi! You let a stranger coming here and you did even offered him a cup of tea!" she exclaimed, but she knew she just said a lie, she knew him. The way her daughter described him was clear. Just...how could he came to her world? How could he find her?

"he wasn't a stranger! We talked a lot, even about you...he knew you well, and for the first time a friend of yours wasn't boring or ego-boosted..." Umi sighed

"what did you talk about?"

"lot of things" the girl said eating the salad she prepared

"mostly you, but I told him everything, it was easy talk to him...I told him about dad, about the way you raised me...he was amused by the fact you could act like so motherly though he knew you wanted to become a good bride...I assured him you were totally good at it, I even told him about your sappy fairytales..."

Umi froze. She not only talked of her dead husband, thing that probably had almost killed him, but that tale...she suddenly felt so embarrassed...what did he thought of her? He surely understood that her characters weren't just a product of her imagination, that they were...them. She put her head in her hands

"mum, are you ok?" Hoshi asked worried

"yes..." she whispered

"I'm sorry hun, the dinner was wonderful but I'm too tired even to eat..." the girl smiled

"it's ok mum, I'll wash the dishes, go to bed now..." Umi nodded and kissed her forehead

"thank you Hoshi, I'm sorry"

"don't worry, it's ok...oh...mum..." Umi turned to face her daughter

"yes?"

"I invited him to dinner with us tomorrow..."

Umi's heart almost popped out of her chest

"you did what?!"

"he wanted to meet you, so I thought it was a nice idea...beside this I find him very interesting..."

Interesting...yeah, that was a word that perfectly matched Clef. Umi smiled to herself.

"ok...this means I have to prepare a good dinner..."

"I could help you..."

"no, you already did it tonight, I can't treat you as a servant..." she said.

The truth was that, after 14 years of distance, she wanted do something special for him. She almost giggled at the thought of cooking for him again

"as you want" Hoshi said

"good...now I'm going to sleep...good night sweetie"

"night mum" the girl said watching her climbing the stairs towards her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting for you

**Disclaimer: **MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe just Hoshi Ryuuzaki.

**Notes: ** I wrote it while I was boring so please, go easy on me...lol

**-CHAPTER 2**

"Did you find her?" a voice made him turn towards the heavy wooden door of his library, he looked through the dark and saw two tall and slender figures coming towards him

"more or less..." he said in a blank voice

"what do you mean?" the red haired girl asked sitting on the edge of his desk

"I reached her house..."

"...but?" the other girl, blonde with wide green eyes behind glasses, asked sitting on the chair in front of the desk

"but I was greeted by a 14 years old girl who said me her mother wasn't home" he whispered shaking his head

"UMI HAS A DAUGHTER?!" the red haired asked in shock

"Hikaru! Don't shout!" the other one rebuked her

"sorry Fuu..." she apologized

"anyway...yes, she does" he answered

"I'm sorry Guru Clef..." Hikaru said in a sad tone

"what did she look like?" Fuu asked

"she was tall and slender, like Umi, you know...but her eyes...though they were wide and blue like Umi's they were different shaped...the same for the face features...and her hair...they were purple, no...lavender...just a little bit darker than mine..." he blankly said, Hikaru held his hand

"Guru Clef I...I don't know what to say..." she whispered

"lavender hair?" Fuu asked not fully surprised

"yes...what a cruel joke, eh?" he asked with a bitter smile, the blonde just put on a thoughtful expression, then she finally spoke

"what are you going to do?"

"I don't know..."

"what do you mean?" Hikaru asked

"I mean...Hoshi, is really sweet and kind...all the opposite of the 14years old Umi..."

"Hoshi?"

"yeah...that's her name...anyway, that's not the point..."

"and what's it, then?"

"she...she asked me to dinner to her and her mother tomorrow..."

"will you do it?" the red haired woman asked

"I don't know...I told her yes, but I've doubts...I mean, my powers allow me to go there only 3 times...if I go it will be the second time I use them..."

"but if you do it, maybe you could convince her to come back here and there will be no need to use that spell for the third and last time...beside this it's 14 years you desperately try to find the right spell to reach her" Fuu said in a smile

"I know but...do you think she will accept?"

"I don't know, but if you don't try you'll never know" Hikaru answered

"I think I'll follow your advice..."

"great!" the red haired merrily exclaimed clapping her hands

"now we are going...see you tomorrow, Guru Clef" Fuu said standing up followed by Hikaru

"yes...oh, Hikaru, Fuu...just one question"

"tell us" the blonde said

"do you know anything that Umi wanted to keep from me before she left?" both girls frowned in thought

"no..." Hikaru said then, Fuu just shook her head

"sorry...but why?" she added, he sighed

"never mind..." he said

"see you tomorrow girls" they nodded

"good night, Guru Clef" they answered at one voice walking out of the room.

Umi was alone in her bed, the room was enlightened by the pale moonlight, she turned over trying to sleep. Nothing, her mind was too full of thoughts. She remembered all the beautiful moments in Cephiro: the fisrt time she went there with Hikaru and Fuu, their battles, the sad discovery of the reason why they were summoned. Her mind run to Emeraude, Zagato and their forbidden love, and then, obviously, to Clef.

Clef who always helped them, who supported her when she was on the edge of a breaking down, Clef who was always there for her.

She remembered how much she was happy with him, how she wished to be with him forever.

Her mind run to their furious arguments, when she yelled him that in the end she was nothing to him, and he got angry and shouted her back that he was the Master Mage and he should neither have a relationship with her. Then she used to run out of his library or his throne room slamming the door behind her and took refuge in her chamber where she used to cry as a baby. Only late at night she used to creep in his study again, finding him sitting at his desk, to apologize. And he did always apologize her, pulling her into his lap, saying he was sorry too and cradling her as a child while kissing her face whispering soft words.

Her stomach fluttered at that memory. Surely that night would be sleepless.

She decided that the next morning she'd call to work pretending of having flu. Her fake nasal voice was her secret move in that occasions.

When Hoshi came back home from school, she felt the wonderful smell of her mother's roast coming from the kitchen.

She smiled, the last time her mother invited someone to dinner there with them was ages ago, and anyway, since her father's death, she always refused to dinner with men.

"mum I'm back!" she yelled

"come upstairs hun, I need your opinion!" Hoshi's smile grown wider, if her mother was worried about what to wear, that guy had to be special to her.

When she got in her mother's room she found a bunch of clothes thrown on her bed, Umi was standing in front of the mirror with a dark blue simple sheath dress

"mum, you look wonderful!"

"I think it's exaggerated, I was gonna put on my jeans and..."

"no no no! What the hell are you saying?! Here, put this on" the girl exclaimed fetching her a pair of high heeled sandals

"but Hoshi, that's not a formal..."

"shut up mum! You are a wonderful woman, i can't understand why you want to hide it!" Umi smiled and sighed, then she wore the sandals. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, not to be vain but her daughter was right: she looked very good.

"fine" she said in the end smiling to her daughter and messing her hair with a rub

"now go to take a shower and get dressed" the girl nodded and went away.

When Hoshi got out of her room, Umi sat on the bed and opened the drawer of her night table, she smiled looking at the small blue velvet bag with the logo of her Manashin, Selece, printed in a silver symbol.

She carefully opened it and took a necklace out of it: she sighed tossing it in her hand.

_As usual, that night she couldn't sleep, and the worse thing was that Clef was out for a diplomatic mission._

_Though she knew he'd return that morning she found it extremely annoying: she hated not having him around. Well, the truth was she was in love with the Master Mage, but, of course, she was just a child, just the Water Knight to him. She sighed and got out of her bed and walked towards Clef's study._

_She now knew where Clef used to keep his sleeping potions, she had spent so many night in his study asking for them, so it wasn't a real problem._

_She opened the sideboard next to the tall huge balcony door, she knew there she'd found what she needed, indeed there it was: a little glass bottle with a purple fluid inside it, she sighed and opened it then she swallowed it._

_Suddenly she felt her eyes becoming heavy, she just had the time to sit on the chair in front of the desk, then she fell asleep with her head putted on her crossed arms placed on the table._

_When she woke up, she startled at the sight of Clef sitting in front of her, focused on some old papers._

_Only in that moment he looked at her and smiled_

"_good morning" he said, she looked out of the window, confused, and she saw the warm golden sun shining outside reflecting itself on the deep blue Cephran ocean._

"_Clef! Oh Pillar, forgive me, I went here to drink the potion and I fell asleep too fast to come back to my room and..." the Mage laughed_

"_it's ok, Umi, really...just, I was kind of surprised when I found you here, but when I saw the empty bottle i understood it..."_

"_I'm sorry, really..."_

"_no problem...you do always fall asleep here, but my magic carries you back to your room, that's why you never wake up here" he explained_

"_oh...anyway that was embarrassing..."_

"_not at all...it was a...nice surprise finding you here" he said in a smile_

"_re...really?" she asked blushing, he nodded, she laughed nervously _

"_anyway I can assure you it will never happen again...I...I..." she started but he sighed and silenced her with a finger on her lips_

"_Umi...when I was away I...I thought a lot of you..." her eyes widened_

"_wha...what do you mean?" she asked nervously_

"_you see...I...I missed you...and..."_

"_I missed you too. A lot" she quickly cut out him, then, realizing what she just said, she covered her mouth with her hand, he smiled sweetly_

"_that's good because...because it makes easiest what...what I want to tell you since long time..."_

"_Clef" she said_

"_I have something to tell you too...it's since I went away from here the second time I want to...but I never get the chance or, when I do, I can't find the words or...or the courage...you see...I know I'm only a spoiled girl to you, and probably you find me even quite annoying since I do always stress you in the middle of the night or interrupt your work but...you see...I...I..." she stopped she felt so stupid, she was a 745 years old man, how in the world could he return her love? _

"_never...never mind" she whispered then looking down at the floor. The Mage sighed and held her hands in his_

"_you see..." he spoke after a long silence_

"_it's difficult, even for a 745 years old Master Mage, to show his feelings...but...Umi...I don't know how to say it, even because the traditions do forbid me to tell it...but...what I do really mean is...is that...that you mean a lot to me..." her eyes widened, she gasped in surprise_

"_I thought that you noticed that the way I act towards you is slightly different from the way I act towards the others Knights..." she swallowed, Caldina always teased her for that, but she thought it was just an impression of the Chizetian girl. She slowly nodded, Clef smiled_

"_well...the reason is that my feelings for you are different from the ones I have for Hikaru and Fuu...I mean...I...."_

"_I love you, Clef" she whispered cutting him off again. The Mage's eyes widened in surprise_

"_that's...that's what I meant..." he answered_

"_sorry if I can't explicitly tell you..." he added in a whisper, the girl launched herself in his arms, he held her and took her face in his hands, then sweetly kissed her. She felt it so right, so natural. That was what she always dreamed of. When the Mage pulled away she felt chills running along her spin, then Clef took a small blue velvet bag out of one of the pocket of his cloak_

"_it's ages i wanted to give you this..." he said handing it to her, she gasped_

"_but Clef..." he sweetly smiled_

"_it's yours" he cut her off putting it in her hands, the girl smiled and opened it_

"_Holy Pillar!" she exclaimed looking at the beautiful necklace shining in her hands._

_It was made by white gold, with a dragon shaped pendant. The eyes of the dragon, that she recognized as Selece, where made by bright sapphires and its wings were made by crystal. Where the wings met the white golden body of the dragon, there were settled two small but shining diamonds._

"_Clef, it's wonderful but...but it's too much...i can't accept it...I..." he silenced her protests with a kiss, then he took the necklace and hooked it around her slender neck. Only when he was done with it he broke up the kiss, she smiled happily and buried her face into his cloak_

"_thank you" she whispered. _

"Mum?" Hoshi's voice took her back to reality, she shook her head

"what are you doing?" the girl asked coming closer, she gasped at the sight of the necklace

"mum! It's amazing! Why you never wore it?" Umi sadly smiled

"I...I was waiting for the right occasion..." she truthfully answered, Hoshi laughed

"c'mon, I'll help you to put it up...take your hair away from your neck" she said grabbing the necklace and hooking it around her mother's neck.

"done" she said then, Umi turned to her and smiled

"thanks" she said kissing her forehead

"honey, you look fabulous" she added then looking at her daughter's white miniskirt and at the violet top she was wearing

"I took it from you" the girl answered winking, Umi laughed

"oh, I can assure you that your father is an awesome man too..."

"...is?" Hoshi was quite confused, her mother never talked that way of her father, and the rare times she did it, she always referred to him using the past

"sorry" Umi said shaking her head

" I meant was..." Hoshi laughed

"seems like you have other thoughts in your head".

Umi smiled, her daughter was smart...just like her father.

"I'm just kind of nervous...it's ages I don't meet..." the doorbell cut her off. Her head spanned, her heart almost popped out of her chest: there he was.

"Hoshi, go to welcome him...say him I'm coming..." the girl nodded and run downstairs.

Umi wanted to scream. She had to calm down, she was a grown, mature woman, she couldn't act like a schoolgirl!

There he was again. He was nervous, very nervous. Would Umi remember of him? And what was she expecting from him? Even if she'd remember of him, she never saw him in his new tall look...Pillar, he had to stop it! He was a 7 centuries old man, not an adolescent boy! He breathed deeply and pushed the doorbell button

Hoshi opened the door, and smiled

"Good evening, sir!" she exclaimed, Clef smiled her back

"please...call me just Clef" he said, he had enough with all the formal titles people gave him.

"oh...ok...hem...come in, Clef" she said, he stepped in and the girl made him sit on the white armchair

"my mom is coming just..." her phone start ringing

"excuse me..." she apologized, then she picked up the call

"here's Hoshi...Ai...Holy God...he did not dare...he did?! What a worm! No no no! Don't cry! I don't know...my mother and I are having a dinner and...don't be stupid! Stop crying! Ok, ok...I'll ask her...bye"

"something wrong?" Clef asked confused

"Ai, my best friend, just got dumped by her boyfriend..."

"well, you should go to her then" he said in a smile

"my mother will kill me..." she muttered

"I won't believe so...ask her..." Hoshi sighed

"excuse me, be right back" she said running upstairs

"mum, there's a problem?"

"what?" Umi asked nervous

"Ai needs me..."

"hun, we have guests" she hissed

"it's urgent...her boy friend dumped her...she was crying...please!" Umi closed her eyes and sighed. A night alone with Clef...well, it was appealing, do doubts, but could she stand it? Well, anyway she had a lot of loose ends...maybe it was better that Hoshi wasn't here, they could have talk more freely...

"ok...but be home early, right?"

She hugged her

"thanks mum!" she exclaimed running away

"nothing...say our guest I'm coming..." Umi shouted

"You were right!" the girl exclaimed stepping in the living room

"how can you know her so well?" she added putting on a jacket, he laughed

"have fun...and take her mood up" he said watching her walking outside the door

"I'll try...oh, mum is coming...have fun! Bye, Clef!" she said shutting the door behind her.

Clef rested his back against the armchair and closed his eyes.

A night alone with Umi. He was growing worried about it.


	3. Chapter 3: Together

**Disclaimer: **MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe just Hoshi Ryuuzaki.

**Notes: **And Chapter 3 is out too...thanks for the reviews! ^^

* * *

**-CHAPTER 3**

She sighed deeply trying to calm down: in the end she was a grown woman, she could do this.

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. She was ready, so she made her way down the stairs.

She stiffened when she saw him sitting on her armchiar, 14 years were passed since the last time she had him beside her.

The footsteps coming from the stairs made him turn, he gasped at the sight of Umi standing in front of him. She was wonderful, even better than how he remembered her, if it was possible.

"Umi" he whispered, then he stood up and walked towards her.

She gasped at the sight, it was impossible, Clef, her Clef, had the look of a child. How could that person standing in front of her be taller than her and why did he look like a handsome man?

She stepped back.

"is...is it you?" distrustful, she asked, he just smiled at her looking in her eyes, she gazed back and smiled feeling almost melting inside.

She'd recognize those warm reassuring wide blue eyes of his among million of people staring at her.

She run away from the stairs and plunged in his arms, he held her close, caressing her hair, savouring that beautiful moment: now she was where she was supposed to be, in his arms again.

"I...I missed you" she whispered burying her face in his long robe, he laughed bitterly

"I wouldn't say it..." she rose her head

"what do you mean?"

"you...you quickly got married and settled down after leaving Cephiro..."

"Clef I..." he shook his head

"I'm not here to blame on you...it's ok...you know, I always wanted for you to be happy...I'm...I'm sorry for you husband..." the woman got pale

"Clef, that's not..." he put a finger on her lips, silencing her

"it's ok...I just couldn't understand why you did left me...I mean...Cephiro...that way....without saying a word..."

"Clef, it's complicated...but I can assure you I never got over you, I always hoped we'd meet again and..." he smiled

"I know...Hoshi told me...though she doesn't know that wasn't just a childish tale..."

She sighed, Clef made her look at him

"you know, it was strange hearing of us from your daughter...there's just one thing that I can't understand..."

"what?"

"the secret you told her you take away with you...what were you keeping from me, Umi?" her eyes widened, she imposed herself to stay calm

"if...if I tell you that's not a secret anymore, right?" she tried, laughing nervously

"Umi, I'm not joking, is there something left unsaid between us?" she sighed, she almost forgot the difficult side of him

"yes" she admitted, he was gonna reply but she rose an hand shutting him up

"but I'm not telling you...or at least not now" and from her tone, Clef got it was all about that topic. At least for that night.

Suddenly a smell of burned meat came from the kitchen

"damn it! The roast!" she exclaimed slapping her forehead and running away, Clef followed her and laughed at the sight of her standing in front of the oven with a pan in her hands. On the pan was placed a black burned thing. He supposed that was her "roast"

"damn it! It's ruined" she winced pouting, he laughed

"never mind, I'm not hungry..."

"me neither, I'm too nervous for eating..." she admitted trashing what should have been their dinner.

Both of them made their way to the living room again, then sat on the white couch

"so..." Umi said

"what about the others? Karu-chan? Fuu? Lantis and Ferio?"

"oh, they're ok...you know, Lantis and Ferio asked them to get married"

"this is wonderful!" Umi exclaimed clapping her hands with an excited expression

"they wanted it so badly!" the woman added with a wide smile

"yeah, well...they obviously accepted it but they refused to do the ceremony...they wanted for you to be there with them..."

Umi's eyes got sad

"oh...I'm sorry" she said looking down at the floor

"you know, they missed you so much...well...not only them, the others too..."

"oh, don't be stupid...I'm sure you are all fine without me" she said with a fake wide smile

"how can you even only think of that?!" he asked angry

"you had no clue how Hikaru and Fuu were destroyed when you left, and should I mention Caldina too? She was shocked, you know you were her favourite among the three of you! And Ascot! Oh he took it so badly! He did even refused to eat for several weeks...and...and..." he stopped. He couldn't tell her how did he felt, in the end she left him without any reason, maybe he wasn't so important to her.

He clenched his fist, he was getting nervous. She touched his hands

"...and?" she asked looking in his eyes, he swallowed, his heartbeats speeded up. Same old story, he hated the effect she had on him, where was the strict formal and serious Master Mage when he did need it?!

He couldn't hold it back, but held her tight and close caressing her silky long blue hair.

"...and how did I felt when I discovered you'd never come back" he simply finished.

She said nothing but just pushed herself even closest to him, so that there were no room between them, clenching her fists around his robe. Her head was spinning, chills were running down her spin. It was useless, she wasn't able to forget him, she was totally in love with him, even after 14 long years of distance,

"I...I missed you..." she simply said, he answered with a soft kiss on the top of her head, she smiled contently.

"You know" she said after a long silence

"you look even more handsome in this tall adult body" he smiled satisfied at her comment

"why did you changed yourself?" she asked, he looked down

"you see...when I understood that it was useless waiting for you to come back...I felt that it was a change what I truly needed. And I started from myself" he explained.

Her heart sank, she hoped he did it for her, just like Ascot did once, though she knew that he was too stick to his customs to made such a radical change for her. Well, that was a proof she was an incorrigible egocentric woman.

"oh...I'm sorry for having hurt you...but I can assure you it wasn't easy for me either" Clef looked at her sceptically, then he took in his hands a silver frame: Umi was wearing a wonderful white wedding dress, and a tall man with green eyes and black hair was standing next to her in a dark blue suit.

Umi sweat mentally to herself, what an idiot! She forgot to put away her wedding photo and surely that was the last thing Clef was supposed to see there.

"It's hard to believe" he commented still looking at the picture, she looked so beautiful and though his husband seemed to be a good looking man too, he couldn't help thinking that he'd be much better by her side.

"I had to marry him" she just said

"why?" did he asked, his eyes becoming icy

"why couldn't you just stay in Cephiro with me?" Umi stayed silent, it was hard to explain.

"Umi, I made you a question!" he repeated angry.

She got angry too. He had no right to talk to her that way! She pulled away from him and stood up

"It was for your best, Mr. Master Mage! I wanted to prove I'm not that spoiled, selfish, bitchy person everyone thought! Do you think it was easy for me leaving you, Karu, Fuu...all the people who mean the world to me, and coming here, in my condition to marry a perfect stranger?!" she was yelling now, her body shaking in anger.

"what condition?!" Clef asked standing up too, suddenly all of her voice seemed left her.

"I was...I...oh, never mind" she muttered

"never mind?! Umi, why in the world, every time you had something serious to tell me you always run away with that damn 'never mind'? Why can't you just be sincere with me? I do trust you, why can't you do the same with me?" she sighed, she did understand that all that situation had to be frustrating to him but really there was nothing she could do to make it better.

"Clef, I do trust you but...there are some things that have to keep to myself...it's just...a problem of mine" she gloomy answered sinking in the armchair.

Clef sighed, they met from almost half hour after 14 years of distance and they were already arguing...some things never do change.

He crouched next to her

"sorry" he whispered holding her again, she hidden her face in his robe

"it's ok...it was my fault...I..." he silenced her with a kiss on her forehead, then he put two fingers under her chin, making her looking at him

"Umi, come back to Cephiro" he said. The woman gasped

"what...how?!"

"you heard it...let's come back...now...I'll use my powers" she shook her head, she was confused

"but...but what about Hoshi? She has got her life, her friends here...I can't let her discover of yo..." she suddenly stopped

"discover what about me?" Clef asked

"that you are...you are the famous Master Mage..." she nervously and quickly answered

"...she's smart, she will discover about my past...and I won't that it happen...what if she finds out of our previous relationship? That I always talked of you while...her...father...I mean my husband...was dead?" she put her head in her hands.

Clef tensed hearing her talking of her husband. He just couldn't accept it, things should have worked out in a different way.

She peeked up towards him and noticed his clenched fists, she caressed them

"forgive me Clef...I should never had left Cephiro...if I'd think twice about it instead of acting like an idiot everyone'd be fine now..." he held her again, feeling true sadness in her voice

"true, you shouldn't have do it...but everyone makes mistakes, so what about trying to fix your one?" she stayed silent, so he kissed her hair. Then his mouth travelled down her eyebrow, her eyes, her nose and her cheek. Finally it reached her chin and neck and collarbone. There he felt something cold and metallic against his lips, he peeked at it and saw the necklace he gave her long time ago.

"you kept it" he commented in a whisper, a thin smile formed on his lips

"yeah...I waited for so long for the right occasion to wear it again" she answered passing her slender arms around his neck. His smiled grew wider and, satisfied, he rested his forehead against hers, she sighed

"you know, I'm a grown woman, almost old and you still have on me the same effect you had when I was a 14 years old kid..." she giggled, Clef smiled and cupped her cheeks

"you are not 'old', you are a wonderful, splendid woman" he answered

"if you're old, what am I? a mummy?" he added laughing, she shook her head

"no, you aren't a mummy...you are the more intelligent, handsome, wise man I've ever knew..." she said

"oh yeah...and the kindest too...sorry, I forgot it" she added giggling again

He looked in that blue deep eyes, so similar to the Cephran lakes, and felt chills through his spin.

It was hard to believe they could barely stand each others at the beginning.

"Umi...I...."

She understood his intentions, so she moved closer to him placing her face so close to his one that she could feel his warm breath. It was too much to stand, he couldn't help leaning in and kissing her soft lips.

At first the woman stiffened in his arm, but all of a sudden all their kisses, given in the dark silence of his throne room, far away from the rest of the world, just the two of them, came back to her memory. And she kissed him back enjoying his slender yet strong arms around her waist and the lovely feeling of his lips playing with hers.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Disclaimer: **MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe just Hoshi Ryuuzaki.

**Notes:** Tadaaaaaa!!! Here you are chapter 4...wow! thanks to everyone who commented the others 3... =D

* * *

**-CHAPTER 4**

Though her mother told her to come back early, it was almost midnight when the car of her best friend's mother left her in front of her out door. Hoshi politely thanked her and waved her hand, then she put the key in the kayhole and got inside.

The room was dark and quite and the table was still settled though the dishes were clean.

she peeked towards the couch and found her mother asleep with her head placed on the armrest.

She smiled at that sight, her mother looked so peaceful.

She went upstairs and got changed in her pyjama, then she grabbed a soft warm creamy blanket and cuddled next to her, a soft giggle come from her throat when she saw Umi's hand wrapped around the dragon shaped pendant; it was sweet, usually her mother never acted that way, she preferred to look strong and adult so it was nice seeing the fluffy part of her sometimes.

Umi was heavy asleep, she allowed soft moan to come out from her parted lips, her eyebrows were frowned as she was lost in some deep thought.

_She was to the Tokyo Tower when suddenly a 5 years old Hoshi came running to her_

"_mum! Mum!" she exclaimed, Umi smiled_

"_Hoshi, be quiet" she said trying to calm her down_

"_where have you been? I looked for you everywhere, how many times did I told you not to go away?" Umi rebuked her, but the kid moved away from her arms_

"_I was with dad!" Hoshi explained running towards a tall man. _

_Umi immediately looked up to meet the man's face but she couldn't see it, it was like that man hadn't any face. She was confused, she couldn't understand that._

_Suddenly the faceless man took up Hoshi, who was still laughing merrily, and walked away._

_Umi yelled him to stop, to give her daughter back but when she got out of the Tower the man disappeared, and with him disappeared Tokyo too._

_She gasped at the sight of Cephiro's wonderful floating mountains: it was impossible!_

"_Umi chan! Umi chan!" she looked up and saw Hikaru and Fuu waving to her from Fyuula's back_

"_Karu chan! Fuu!" she exclaimed, then the flying fish came down and poked her shoulder with its funny snout, Umi laughed and got up her, Hikaru and Fuu hugged her tightly_

"_we missed you so much!" the red haired exclaimed_

"_she's right, it's so fantastic being together again!"the blonde one exclaimed setting her glasses on her nose, the bluette laughed_

"_oh I missed you so much too!" she answered. Suddenly a deep voice called her_

"_Magic Knight..." then a soft breeze messed her long hair, she looked down at the blue crystal sea_

"_Selece..." she whispered_

"_Welcome back my knight..." her Runegod greeted her, she sighed contently: it was so good being home again!_

"_Hey Ryuuzaki!" Ferio's voice exclaimed making her turn, he was on the back of his Hippogriff_

"_Ferio!" she exclaimed waving to him, then she saw a slender figure sitting behind him, her long lavender hair messing around because of the soft wind: she recognized her now 14 years old daughter laughing and joking with Fuu's boyfriend. Really, Cephiro seemed the right place for her, she seemed to belong to that place_

"_it's so unfair..." she muttered in a sigh_

"_mum!" the girl called for her, she just smiled at her shaking her head_

"_mum, mum!" Hoshi called for her again, in a way that was more insistent. S_

_he couldn't say why but now her daughter's voice seemed a far drone..._

"mum...mum..." she opened up a sleepy eye and she was quite disappointed by the fact she wasn't in Cephiro, on Fyuula's back but on her couch.

"mmm...Hoshi..." she murmured under a yawn, then the woman starched her limbs

"'morning" the girl said rubbing her eyes

"'morning darling...slept well?" Hoshi moaned

"for being in two on a couch...yeah, I slept divinely" Umi laughed and hugged her

"did you have fun yesterday?" her daughter asked, inadvertently, Umi put on a dreamy expression

"yes..." she said with a smile, looking at the shining sun out of the window through the small opening of the drawn curtains. Unknowingly she sighed and her hand posed on her bottom lips, she chilled at the sweet memory of Clef's kiss, how in the world could she had fallen asleep?!

Hoshi giggled

"seems like someone is walking on air today...." she commented

"huh?" Umi asked blinking

"never mind mom..." she answered laughing

"sorry hun, but you know, it was a lot we didn't meet and we used to be very...close..." she explained

"oh don't worry...you know, I like him. I mean, he's not like all your and dad's jerk friends, I get along with him..." Umi smiled sweetly, it was typical of Clef having this effect on people

"he's very....special" she said truthfully, the girl smiled

"mum..." Hoshi said in a teasing tone, Umi blushed

"oh don't be stupid!" she throwing one of the white couch cushion on her daughter's head, then she got up and opened the curtains and the windows breathing in the fresh air and letting the sun enlighten her and the whole room. There she remained for a while with a melancholic expression, Hoshi hugged her from behind

"are you ok?" she asked, Umi sighed

"yes...I'm just confused..."

"why?"

"you see...Clef invited us to go with him when he leave..." she answered in a whisper wrapping a band of her long blue hair around her finger and biting her bottom lips, Hoshi's eyes widened

"really?!"

"yes..."

"oh mum let's go with him!" she said jumping around

"hun, it's not a good idea...I..."

"...I knew he wasn't from here..." she cut off her mother

"well...indeed he isn't, he lives far away from Tokyo..."

"Oh I was sure it! I imagined it from his clothes...he bust be from some far and amazing place...I don't know...it seems like he comes from another world!" the girl exclaimed clapping her hands.

Umi laughed nervously, surely her daughter was smart.

"you'd be surprised.." the woman said

"what do you mean?"

"oh never mind" Umi show off the topic

"so, shall we go?" Hoshi asked in a pleading tone

"no"

"pleeeease!!!" the girl pleaded again

"we'll see" she quickly answered

"beside this, it's not the right time to discuss about it, you should get dressed and go to school"

"school?! Oh no mum please! I really don't feel like going..."

"what?! School is important, you have to go"

"but mum..."

"no buts missy...now go upstairs and get ready..."

"mum you can't send me to school...I slept on a couch with you..."

"you said you slept divinely..." Umi pointed out

"I said i slept divinely for being on a couch with you" the girl answered raising her eyebrow

"mum I'll fall asleep during my math lesson if I go...I know it...do you want my teacher give me a bad mark just because you forced me to go?"

Umi sighed, Hoshi was impossible...just like her...and her father too, to tell the truth.

"fine missy" she said

"oh thank you mum!" she said hugging her

"not so fast" Umi said, her girl glared at her

"I knew it was too easy..." Umi laughed

"I'm out of coffee, and there's nothing for your breakfast..." Hoshi fumed

"fine...it's a good compromise, I'll go to buy breakfast"

"what a good daughter I have" Umi laughed, the girl stuck her tongue out and went upstairs to get dressed.

He wouldn't come back home that night. He knew he had a good possibility to take Umi back to Cephiro, he'd convinced her, it was just a matter of time...few time.

The sun had now risen he couldn't keep sitting on the top of the Tower, people would have notice him and he was already fed up enough of their rude gazes, seemed like they never saw a mage before!

He shook his head, on Earth there wasn't magic, Umi always told him that...he was becoming mad.

He snapped his fingers and he found himself standing in the middle of a large street full of people, he smirked: what a good surprise finding that his powers did work even in that world!

Suddenly someone bumped in to him

"oh I'm sorr...Clef!" he looked down and saw Hoshi standing in front of him

"good morning" he said in a smile

"what are you doing here?" she asked, good question, he didn't even know it himself

"I could make you the same question...shouldn't you be at school now?" he asked remembering all the times Umi, Hikaru and Fuu lamented about it

"good point, but I convinced mum to let me stay home today"

"school is important Hoshi..." he said with a smile, it was the same thing he used to say to the Magic Knights, and only Fuu seemed to agree with him

"I know, I know" the girl said

"just...I wish they'd teach us something more interesting than equations, English, sewing..." Clef laughed

"you know, your mother hated sewing too..."

"I know...but at least she was good at it..." Hoshi sighed

"anyway we reached a compromise: she let me stay home and I go to buy breakfast" she added laughing, Clef laughed too

"seems a good compromise..."

"yeah...did you have fun yesterday?" the Mage nodded

"yes..." he simply answered

"oh it was a shame I couldn't be there too..." Clef laughed

"oh well, you helped your friend..."

"yeah..." Hoshi said frowning in thought, then she looked up at him

"why don't you have breakfast with us?"

"what? Oh I won't disturb..."

"no disturb...c'mon, you know I'm gnawing I couldn't have dinner with you! You know, all of my mum's friends are sooo ego-boosted and boring, they do always jump on everything and everyone..." Clef laughed, but he thought bout it. It could have been the right time to take Umi back. Umi and her daughter of course.

"fine Hoshi...thank you" he said in a wide smile.

Umi looked at her dress, it was all creased by the night she spent sleeping on the couch. She wasn't the right mood to iron it, so she threw it inside the cupboard, she'd done it later.

She went in the bathroom and took a long cold shower. The water slipping on her body made her shiver but fully awoke her. Once done it she looked at the necklace she left on the tap, she really didn't felt like closing it in that drawer again so she wore it, then she put on her jeans and an azure turtleneck sweater.

The doorbell rang, so she went downstairs and opened the door

"it was time I want my coff...Clef?!" she exclaimed in surprise

"hem...good morning, Umi" he said rubbing his head

"I met him on the way to get your coffee, so I thought it'd be nice having him for breakfast..."

Umi glared at her daughter. Great! He was here, in front of her again and she was totally messed up...she did neither put her make up on!

She smiled

"come in Clef, it's a pleasure having you here" he smiled back and stepped in.

Once in the leaving room, Hoshi placed the bag with the breakfast on the table, Umi turned to her daughter

"Hosh, hun, what about bringing here some dishes and the coffee cup?"

"sure mum" she said walking away.

The woman watched her leaving and sighed shaking her head

"I'm sorry" Clef said

"I told her it wasn't a good idea but..." she placed a finger on his lips

"it's ok...I like spending time with you, you should know it" he smiled and kissed her fingertips, she giggled and moved closer to him, he embraced her resting his head on the top of hers and sighing contently.

Umi felt like she was melting inside, it was so good being so close to him, having all his attentions, his eyes always on her. She'd given everything to come back to her previous life in Cephiro with Hikaru, Fuu, Ascot, Ferio, the others...and, obviously, with him.

But there was Hoshi. That girl was the most important thing to her, she'd gave up on it for her. Suddenly her dream popped in her mind: Hoshi happily joking with Ferio and the others and enjoying the soft Cephrian breeze. She could try it...maybe Hoshi would like that magic place, maybe...

Clef suddenly released her, she pouted but he cleared his throat making her understand her daughter was back. Hoshi smiled putting the dishes on the table

"mum, here's your coffee" she said handing her a cup

"thanks..." she said thoughtfully, then the girl took up two chocolate muffins and give one to Clef, he smiled and sampled it

"not bad" he commented, then he looked at Umi

"almost better than yours..." the woman looked up at him and posed the cup on the table

"don't be idiot, you know mine are the best...c'mon Clef take us back with you, it's much more funny and simple to cook in that kitchen, mine is too small..." she said smirking.

Both Hoshi and Clef looked shocked at her

"this means you..."

"yes Clef. I'm coming with you" she said smiling widely

"oh mum that's great!" Hoshi exclaimed launching herself in Umi's arms, the woman laughed

"when are we gonna leave?" the girl asked, Umi looked at Clef, he nodded

"in a few"

"but I haven't even packed my things and..."

"there will be no need" Clef said, Hoshi seemed confused

"sure?" she asked

"absolutely" her mother said, the girl shrugged

"fine. Let's just leave!" she exclaimed jumping in a way that reminded Umi of Hikaru and making both Umi and Clef laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: A wonderful free fall

**Disclaimer: **MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe just Hoshi Ryuuzaki.

* * *

**-CHAPTER 5**

It was almost midday when they made their way to the Tokyo Tower.

Umi couldn't help giggling at the way everyone looked at Clef's outfit, especially his staff, on the contrary he seemed quite annoyed by all that amused gazes.

"I can't wait to be home..." he muttered, Umi laughed and leaded her daughter to the last floor of the Tower.

The girl was surprised to see her mother acting that way: usually she was serious, or at least she was when there were other people around, with Clef things were different and in the end she was happy of it, she always thought her mother took herself too much seriously.

"Look outside hun, it's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" her mother asked in one of her rare wide smiles

"yes mum..." she answered

"just I was wondering...what have all this to do with our trip?" Umi laughed rubbing her hair then she looked at Clef, the man shook his head and smiled, then he looked down at her

"do you trust us?" he asked, she nodded

"of course Clef!"

"good, that's what truly matters...now, close your eyes and hold tight your mother's arm, don't let it go for any reason, ok?" the girl blinked confused but her mother nodded encouraging her

"c'mon Hosh, don't worry" she said

"ok..." she said doing what Clef just told her.

The man nodded and Umi smiled to him and closed her eyes. She thought of Hikaru and Fuu, her dearest friends, they were as sisters to her, then her mind went to Ascot, the handsome boy who loved her so much. She did love him too, but as a brother, nothing more. She thought even to Ferio, that irreverent funny boy who captured Fuu's heart so many years ago, and Lantis the serious swordman Hikaru was in love with: he was the only one who was really capable to have a fence match with her. Then there was Caldina, her funny friend from Chizeta, and Lafarga. Then her mind went to the huge floating mountain and the deep crystal ocean. And of course her thought focused on her beloved Selece, her Runegod. He was what she missed more together with Clef.

Suddenly she felt Clef's hand in her, she held him tightly and he entwined his fingers with hers, she sweetly smiled.

Clef smiled too and closed his eyes, then, with a light movement of his staff, a blinding flashing gold light surrounded them. In a few Tokyo vanished.

Suddenly Hoshi felt like she was falling from some high place so she opened her eyes. She screamed, she was indeed falling from the sky.

"MUM!" scared, she yelled turning to her mother who, on the contrary, seemed so calm and relaxed. The girl looked at Clef, and saw him moving his staff.

Suddenly a purple light come from it and a giant flying fish appeared underneath them.

Hoshi looked at the animal and yelled again

"Mum! What the hell is happening?!" she asked, Umi open an eye and saw the so familiar back of the fish, she laughed and poked it

"Hi Flying Fish!" she exclaimed, the animal let go a happy welcoming cry

"oooh, I missed you too" she said rubbing it.

Clef burst in laughing both for Hoshi's reaction and for Umi's behaviour towards his fish.

"you know Hoshi, when your mother first saw my pet, she had almost your same reaction"

Umi slapped him playfully making him laugh even more

"c'mon Umi, be sincere, you hated this place!" the woman grimaced to him, Hoshi laughed

"and how is this place called?" she asked, Clef smiled proudly

"welcome to Cephiro, Hoshi" he said. The girl frowned in thought, that name was familiar...

"Look! The ocean!" Umi exclaimed in joy, the girl shook her head coming back to reality

"yes..." Clef said

"...your ocean" he added sweetly, caressing her hand, the woman smiled

"yes...mine and Selece's of course..." she replied softly

"you know..." Clef said

"when you left we thought it'd took us a very strong spell to put him back in his temple, but just some minutes after your department, he disappeared...I think he went back alone, it's a very strange thing for a deity"

Umi sighed, she felt horrible. Not only she hurt her friends and Clef, but she did even hurt her beloved Runegod. Clef understood it and placed a hand on her shoulder

"I'd give everything to have my powers back..." she whispered, he smiled sweetly

"you'll have them..." he answered, the woman face enlightened

"really?!" she exclaimed, he nodded

"oh Clef, thank you!" she said launching herself in his arms, he quickly brushed his fingers through her hair, but then, seeing Hoshi's confused expression, forced himself to let her go breaking the hug.

"So..." he said turning to the girl

"do you like this place?"

"yes! It's fantastic, really! Especially the floating mountain" she answered

"I know...I love them too" Clef said.

Suddenly the fish landed, so Clef got down of it and helped Hoshi and Umi to do the same.

Once down, Umi rubbed the snout of the creature

"thank you fish!" she exclaimed

"Fyuula! Her name is Fyuula! When will you call her with her right name?!" exasperated, Clef exclaimed, Umi rolled her eyes and winked at the fish that let out a funny cry

"So this...ehm...creature got a name..." Hoshi said, Clef nodded, the girl smiled

"well, thank you Fyuula..." she said caressing her flipper, the animal poked her shoulder, the girl giggled

"she's cute..."

"your mother didn't think the same at the beginning" Clef said in a teasing tone

"hey, I was scared!" Umi replied turning her head way from him in a fake offended movement. Both Clef and Hoshi laughed, then the man moved his staff and in a purple bright light the fish disappeared inside it.

Hoshi gasped

"How did you do it?"

"it's magic" he simply answered

"magic?!"

"of course, everyone in Cephiro can use it" Hoshi looked stupefied at him, Umi giggled

"so, can we go to the castle now?" he asked

"you live in a castle?!" the girl exclaimed, he smiled

"of course, I'm the Mast..."

"...most important man in the country..." she quickly cut him off

"...together with the King, of course" she added in a nervous smile, Clef just glared at her shaking his head and leaded them towards the Palace.

When he got there two women run towards him

"Guru Clef! Where were you? You didn't came back this night!" a red haired one said

"true, we were so worried! You could at least inform us, we thought you'd stuck there and..." a blonde one added, he laughed

"Fuu, Hikaru, it's ok...sorry but someone wanted to come with me too..." he explained, immediately the women put on a so happy expression and looked behind him.

Umi stepped in the huge blossoming garden and looked at her friends talking to Clef. Suddenly Hikaru run to her and hugged her tight

"Umi chan!" she said almost crying

"Pillar, you are back! Finally! We missed you so much...why did you left?" she asked, Umi laughed

"Karu-chan, you're struggling me!" she exclaimed holding her back, the red haired smiled and let her go, then Fuu come closer and hugged her too

"Umi! Oh it's so fantastic having you back..." she said

"I know... you can't even think how much I missed you" the bluette whispered.

Hoshi was confused, who were those women?

As if reading her thoughts, Clef walked to her and smiled

"the blond one is Fuu Hououji and the other one is Hikaru Shidou. They are you mother's dearest friends, they used to be just like three sisters" he sweetly explained, the girl smiled sweetly looking at them

"she never told me about them..." she commented, he shrugged

"come with me..." he said leading them towards the trio.

"Fuu, Hikaru, let me introduce you Hoshi..." he said

"good morning" the girl politely said

"oh! Sorry hun, I left you behind...what a terrible mother am I!" Umi exclaimed passing an arm around her shoulders

"girls, she's Hoshi, my daughter" she proudly said

"so you are the famous Hoshi!" the red haired one exclaimed

"hi, I'm Hikaru Shidou..."

"nice to meet you, miss Shidou" she said, Hikaru laughed

"miss Shidou?! Oh please, I'm just Hikaru!"

Umi laughed, that was her dear Hikaru.

Fuu came close too and held the girl's hand

"Clef told about you..." she explained

"I'm Fuu Hououji...well, as Hikaru just said you can call me just Fuu" Hoshi blushed and nodded

"awww, she's blushing! Umi chan she's more kind and sweet than you when you had her same age!" Hikaru exclaimed, everyone laughed.

In that moment a tall figure stepped in the garden

"Guru Clef I'm sorry to disturb you but...U..Umi?!" the woman turned and saw Ascot standing in front of her, she smiled and run towards him

"Ascot!" she yelled happily hugging him

"Umi..." he whispered caressing her long blue hair

"you...you came back...that's fantastic" he added kissing the top of her head, she giggled.

Clef cleared his throat, interrupting Ascot's gold moment

"Ascot, what do you wanted to tell me?" he said quite annoyed by his behaviour towards Umi, the summoner sighed

"oh yeah...Ferio wants to meet you in his study...he has some problems with an ancient document or something like that"

"Ferio! Oh, can I come too? I want to meet him again" Umi asked, everyone laughed

"of course Umi chan" Ascot said

"great...Hoshi, sweetie, come with us" the woman said

"Hoshi?" Ascot asked blinking in confusion

"yeah....Ascot, she's my daughter"

"'morning" she said, the boy froze. Umi has a daughter, where the hell did he went wrong? Before he went with the Master Mage, then she left only to come back 14 years later with a daughter!

"h...hi.." he said

"what's wrong Ascot?" Umi asked

"do you think she looks like me?" Ascot studied the girl. Well, her slender frame reminded him of Umi but her eyes, her features her...her hair! He almost gasped, but imposed himself to stay calm

"no...she looks like her father" he answered in a fake light tone, Umi laughed nervously

"you don't even know him..."

"do you mean her father isn't..."

"he's dead. A car crashing. Long time ago. That's all" she explained, Hikaru placed a hand on her mouth

"I'm sorry" she said hugging the girl

"don't be...it was long ago" the girl answered

"but I don't think I look a lot like him...I saw his pictures..." she added trying to make the atmosphere less depressing

"don't say idiocies hun, you look a lot like him!" Umi exclaimed

"yes, especially the hair..." Fuu whispered teasing Umi, the bluette glared to her

"he had black hair, mine are blue. Mix them, what does come out? Lavender!" she muttered

"yes, sure" Fuu said sarcastically.

Umi sighed. Fuu was too smart to her, she could read her like a book.

"Anyway, what about going to Ferio?" she proposed

"good idea...let's go" Ascot said leading them inside the palace.

When they got in front of the heavy green and gold doors of Ferio's study, Ascot knocked it

"come in" Ferio said, so everyone stepped in

"Are we having a party here?" he asked confused, Fuu laughed and sat on the edge of his desk

"not really, but we still have a surprise..." she said, then Hikaru pushed Umi in front of Ferio

"Umi Ryuuzaki?!" he asked surprised

"ta daaa...the only one" the bluette answered laughing

"oh no, you are back! That's a nightmare!" he said laughing, Umi slapped his arm

"shut up your highness!" she answered.

Fuu smiled. Umi and Ferio were a show together, at the beginning she thought Umi had a sort of crush on him, but then she understood that Ferio was one of her best friends to her. She'd never saw Ferio that way, just like she couldn't do it with Ascot. They were so funny!

Ferio laughed again

"so, what brings you here?" he asked

"I missed this place...and all of you" she simply answered, Clef cleared his throat

"oh yeah..." she said pulling Hoshi close to her

"Ferio this is my daughter, Hoshi" the King gasped

"y...your daughter?" he asked shocked, Umi nodded, Ferio looked at Clef who was silent in a corner.

He studied the girl and said

"hi, I'm Ferio, nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too" the girl answerd

"wow, Ryuuzaki not only your daughter is much prettier than you but she's a kind and lovely girl...all the opposite of a certain bitchy 14 years old girl with blue hair I used to know!" he teased Umi

"you idiot!" Umi said folding her arms and turning her head away. Everyone laughed.

"Fuu, why don't you take our ladies in their rooms? I have some business to think about and I need Clef's help"

"sure Ferio...see you when you are done" she answered leaning towards him and lightly kissing him, he winked at her and watched as everyone but Ascot and Clef walked away.

Fuu took them to Umi's chamber. The woman felt chills down her spin when she opened the tall heavy blue and gold door of her room.

Everything was just like her remembered: the poster bed with the azure curtains and sheets , the white desk in a corner next to her azure and silver wardrobe, the huge window with its sea sight and its heavy velvet blue curtains

"it's fantastic being home again" she said sitting on her bed

"wow mum this room is fantastic!" Hoshi exclaimed, in that moment Hikaru stepped in

"glad you liked it coz I asked Caldina to set one for you"

"wow! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

In a few a tall beautiful woman with pink hair stepped in

"Umiiiiiii!" she exclaimed launching herself on the bluette

"C...C..Caldina..." she said trying to get free from her hug

"oh it's so fantastic to have you here again! I was so sad when you left! Of course Ascot and Clef were worse than me but..."

"Caldina...it's ok...I'm here now" Umi laughed

"yeah..." then the woman looked at Hoshi

"sooo, you must be Hoshi....very a pretty girl! I'm Caldina, you can call me whenever you need something" she said winking, the girl blushed. That woman seemed crazy...but in her ways there was something sweet and funny.

"thank you" she answered

"c'mon, I'll show your room...it's just next to your mother one" she said, Hoshi nodded and followed her out of the room in front of a door like her mother's one just purple and silver coloured.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a huge poster bed full of pillows: the curtains were lavender as the sheets and the pillows were white like the wall and the desk. Her wardrobe was just like her mother's one just purple and silver and the balcony was wide and covered by double curtains: light and white ones covered by the heavy curtains she saw in her mother's room. As everything in the room they were lavender.

"Caldina, it's amazing!"

"I know, I've good taste!" she answered winking. In that moment someone knocked the door

"come in" Hoshi said.

Presea had just left Umi's room. A part of her was obviously happy to see the dear Water Knight back, but she knew what this meant: Clef was holding on to her again. That was so unfair! she loved him so much from lot of years, even before the Magic Knights came to Cephiro and to him she was only his dear student, the smart and beautiful smith he taught how to use magic. She sighed and walked in, if Umi had a daughter maybe she still had some possibilities with the handsome Master Mage.

"hi Hoshi" she said smiling,

"I'm Presea, I brought you some clothes so you can take a shower and get changed" the girl's eyes widened

"nice to meet you...how...how do you know my name?" she laughed

"I already met your mother and she told me bout you..."

"oh..." then she simply commented watching as the woman placed the clothes on her bed.

"sorry if I can't stay any longer but I've some work to do..." the smith apologized

"oh, don't worry, it's ok...it was a pleasure to meet you" Presea smiled again

"see you later, Hoshi...call me if you need something" she said walking out.

"seems like my mother knows everyone around here" Hoshi commented

"oh yeah! Your mother was really appreciated at Palace, and she was sooo beautiful! Well, you don't look much like her but I can assure you that you're one of the prettiest girl around..." Hoshi laughed

"oh thank you Caldina!" she exclaimed

"you welcome hun...well, I'll let you take a shower and relax a bit...see ya 'round!" she said winking and stepping outside the room.

Hoshi watched her leave and giggled. Cephiro was really a nice place.

Umi was sitting on her bed, Fuu was blaming her again. She knew how much they were disappointed by her suddenly department but now she was back, was it really necessary to remind her all the mistakes she had committed?

"I really can't understand! Why you never told us about her?" the blond woman asked

"hello, Cephiro to Fuu, can you hear us? How could I alert you I was having a baby? I was in another world...have you forgot it?!"

"Umi that's not the point, you know what I mean and..."

Someone knocked the door. Umi fumed

"come in" she said, the Master Mage stepped in

"sorry to disturb you..." he said noticing Fuu's disappointed expression

"never mind" Hikaru said trying to push away the tension in the room

"what's up?" Umi asked

"I just brought you your Magic Knight outfit" he said putting the uniform on the bed, the bluette yelled in joy and hugged her blue cloak

"Oh thank you Clef!" he smiled

"you welcome...I talked to Ferio earlier and he said you can have your powers back tomorrow" the woman jumped excited

"oh that's a fantastic news! Thank you!" she exclaimed hugging him, Clef blushed hearing Hikaru giggling and, after a quick caress along her back, pulled away

"no problem..." he said while Umi started to study her dear uniform, she frowned

"Clef, my glove is missing, how am I suppose to use my powers without it?"

"I'm keeping it until tomorrow, I'll give it to you together with your powers..."

"oh..." she said deluded, he laughed softly

"oh don't worry, the ceremony will be done tomorrow in the morning, there's not so much time that keeps you away from it..."

"I know...I just want back my Selece..." she answered, he nodded.

He knew how much she loved her Runegod, and he still remember how hard she used to train to improve her powers and her fencing abilities though she already was the best sworwoman in the whole kingdom.

He looked outside the window, the moon was already shining in the dark night sky. It was incredible how fast time did pass when he felt right. When Umi was away days seemed as long as eternity. He sighed

"you ok?" Umi asked

"yes...you'll excuse me but I must retire...see you in the morning, I'll wait for you in the throne room" she nodded

"ok...good night Clef" she said, he took her hand and kissed it

"good night my lady" Umi blushed looking at him leaving the room, on the contrary Hikaru was looking at her with a dreamy expression and Fuu was giggling

"stop you two!" she exclaimed throwing them two pillows, both the women laughed

"ok ok...we are going too, see you in the morning Umi chan" Hikaru said

"yeah...good night and try to sleep..." Fuu added winking

"Fuu!" she exclaimed in a indignant tone, the blond woman laughed shutting the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: Night Talking

**-CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe only Hoshi Ryuuzaki.

* * *

As usual she couldn't sleep. She was too excited to do it, too many things had returned to her from a far but unforgettable past. She sighed turning over her bed, it was soft, warm and huge as she remembered but she felt it was too huge in that moment. It was useless keeping lying to herself, that bed wasn't too huge, it was just...empty.

She couldn't get her mind off of the sweet moment she had shared with him in that room, in that bed so many years ago, she chilled remembering them. And now she was there again, with him. But it was late, or maybe she was just scared. No, time had nothing to do with her problems, she still loved him and she knew for sure he still did return her feelings, but she was afraid. Afraid to ruin everything again, afraid to let her daughter know. She was pretending just because she hoped that in that way another goodbye would be easiest to handle. But deep inside her she knew they were all idiocies, another goodbye would be fatal to her.

She was going to get out of her room again to creep in his study, she knew she'd find him there. She placed her hand on the door handle but she stopped. She couldn't do it, not her first time there, and beside this she wasn't a girl anymore, she had to be strong now. She took off her silk blue gown and got under the sheets again, sleep would have taken her sooner or later.

Hoshi wasn't able to sleep, she never had sleeplessness problems but all that situation excited her. That world was amazing, how could her mother keep her away from all that for such a long time? She smiled looking outside at the shining moon, she wouldn't blame her, maybe that place was something she was trying to forget, or probably she just wouldn't share her precious memories with someone else. As far as she remembered her mother had always been a reserved person.

She sighed and got out of her bed, she'd walked around the Palace, maybe in thins time she would have been able to calm down and take some sleep.

She stepped out of her room and walked down the hallway, suddenly a female voice made her turn

"Hoshi dear, you ok?" the girl turned and saw Fuu coming towards her

"Fuu, yeah, I just can't sleep..." the woman smiled sweetly

"me neither...but I have a good remedy for it"

"what?"

"a cup of camomile" she answered, Hoshi laughed

"I thought that in a so magic place you had more efficacy remedies..." Fuu laughed too

"I prefer the dear old Earth ways...come with me" she said, so the girl nodded and followed her.

Fuu leaded her in a huge kitchen, once there the woman prepared the infusion and gave a cup to her

"here" she said sitting o a chair and making Hoshi sign to sit next to her, the girl obeyed

"Fuu, this place is fantastic..." the woman smiled

"I know...that's why I refused to come back on Earth" she answred

"come back on Earth?"

"yeah...you know, after that your mother, me and Hikaru had settled here we'd bever imagined Umi would have left us..." she answered sipping her hot camomile

"anyway, what do you think about this place?"

"oh I love it, and you are all so kind to me, really...and I never saw my mom so happy..." Fuu giggled

"Clef can do miracles" she said, Hoshi smiled

"yeah, he's awesome...he's very important in this place, isn't him?" Fuu laughed

"of course he is...he's the Master Mage..." Hoshi struggled with her infusion

"Ma...Master Mage?!"

"yes, of course...you see, he's the most important state man here together with the King, then for importance it's the turn of Hikaru, me and your mother, you see we are the Magic Knights, and then there are Lantis and Lafarga who are the heads of the army and..."

"Ma...Magic Knights?" she asked, Fuu blinked

"of course...I've the power of wind and my Runegod is Windam, Hikaru has got the power of fire and her Runegod is Rayearth and well...your mother had the power of water and her Runegod was Selece"

"My mother was the Magic Knights of water?" the girl asked gasping

"yes my darling, she isn't anymore since she decided to leave, indeed her powers went away from her when she came back on Earth, but tomorrow Guru Clef will give powers back to her..."

"oh..." Hoshi just said

"Hosh, you ok? did I said something wrong?" Fuu asked

"no, no...it's just...my mother always told me about a selfish Magic Knight falling in love with a wise Master Mage, then she got to leave him, she never told me why but she just said that she had some secret she couldn't reveal...I thought it was just a fairytale to make me sleep but now I see it was more..."

Fuu eyes widened. Why in the world Umi would have kept Cephiro and all of them away from her daughter?

"do you mean she never told you of this place or us?" she asked, the girl shook her head

"no, sorry...and to be sincere she neither wanted to come here, it was just that I pushed for her to take me here and of course Clef helped me someway..." Fuu sighed, Umi was a total mess.

"Fuu, can I ask you something?"

"tell me"

"what can you tell me about Clef and my mother?"

"why you want to know it?"

"you know, it seems like mum wanted letting me know about Cephiro and Clef without involving me directly in all this situation...and now I want understand everything about what she told me when I was a kid..." Fuu sweetly smile

"well, all I can say is that no one would expect for them to become a couple...you see, at the beginning they could barely stand each other, but the second time we came here I saw the two of them becoming very close, they were always together especially late at night: when Umi couldn't sleep he used to calm her down and give her some sleep potion. But when the fight with Nova and Debonair was over we came back on Earth and of course I missed Ferio and Hikaru missed Lantis so we were both quite sad. But Umi, oh she was destroyed, she used to burst in crying just hearing the word "Cephiro", not to mention Guru Clef, of course. Then one day Umi confessed to me and Hikaru she was in love with the Master Mage but she didn't have the courage to tell him. We found it so sweet and we wished to come back with all our heart. One day, it was Christmas I think, we all went to Tokyo Tower and wished to come back. Well, it's useless tell you that we made it. I will never forget Clef's expression when Umi burst in his study lamenting that his Flying Fish didn't save us and we crashed on a tall tree" Fuu laughed remembering their landing on Cephiro.

"Anyway, after some days they got together and, of course, both of them were so happy and in love. Ferio told me that while Umi was away Clef was even more touchy and grumpy than usual. He'd do everything for Umi and it seemed like Umi felt the same. There was only a problem: their relationship was forbidden by traditions, so we didn't know how Cephrian people would have react at the news. That was why in public they did never show their feelings: in front of the others they were just the Master Mage and the Water Knight, nothing more than teacher and student. Everyone of us found it quite frustrating, but in the end they'd do everything to stay together so we didn't put between them. And then one day Clef woke up and discovered Umi was gone. He was destroyed, well, everyone was. We all do love Umi. But for him was a such terrible period, he tried so hard to find a spell to take her back or to meet her again." Fuu sighed again, Hoshi was looking down at the floor

"Hosh, you ok?"

"yeah...so you don't know what this secret could be, right?" she asked. Fuu shook her head. Then she slapped her forehead. Clef did ask her for a secret too. Umi went away with a secret, with something Clef absolutely had not to know. She looked at the girl next to her and gasped placing a hand on her mouth.

"Fuu, something wrong?" Hoshi asked

"no...no, I'm ok..." she answered, then she finished her camomile

"it's late now, you should go to your chamber and try to sleep" the blond woman said stroking Umi's daughter's hair, she nodded

"yeah, thank you Fuu..." she said then she hugged her, Fuu smiled holding her back

"it's ok...good night dear" she said kissing the top of her head and watching her leave.

The Wind Knight sighed, Umi had a bunch of things to explain, she couldn't hide the truth forever.

Hoshi came back in her room and got under her sheets, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Nothing. She knew that that night she wouldn't be able to do it, or at least not after what Fuu just told her.

She stood up again and walked out of the balcony and enjoying the fresh soft night wind, she gazed at the garden, it was beautiful, full of strange small light flying around the elegant fountain. She smiled, they had to be fireflies.

A voice made her gasp

"what are you doing awake at this time?" she looked down and see Clef strolling in the garden

"I just can't sleep...too much thoughts in my head" she answered, he smiled looking at her eyes following the small lights around the place

"do you like them?" he asked

"yeah...I never saw so many fireflies together" she answered

"fireflies?" he asked blinking

"yeah..that lightning bugs that can fly..." she answered, he blinked again

"sorry, I don't know what you are talking about...they're fairies" Hoshi's eyes widened

"fairies?!" he nodded opening one of his hands and allowing one of that creatures placing at the centre of his palm

"see?" he asked, the girl was speechless, he lightly laughed and set the creature free, the girl smiled bitterly

"Hoshi, what's wrong" he demanded, the girl sighed

"oh, never mind Clef" she answered, he shook his head

"if you can't sleep if, I can give you a potion..." he proposed

"a potion?" he nodded

"your mother used to drink lot of potions to take some sleep..." he explained

"yeah...will you mind giving me one of them?" she asked

"of course not...see you in my study, do you know where it is?" the girl shook her head, he sighed and snapped his fingers.

Hoshi gasped seeing him next to her, he smiled

"magic" Clef explained

"I had to know it...I imagine I have to get used to in, right?" he laughed

"yeah...come with me" he said leading her towards his study.

When they got in Hoshi was speechless, everywhere she turned there were ancient heavy books.

"did you read them all?" she asked, the Mage laughed

"almost...in 7 centuries you have time enough"

"7 centuries?! But you look a young man...how could you..." Clef laughed again

"here life is different from Earth and beside this time passes in a different way..." the girl was looking shocked at him, he kept laughing

"and you haven't seen me in my childish form..."

"childish form?!"

"yeah...when I first knew your mother I looked like a 12 years kid..."

"this is...is..."

"...is just magic" Clef completed for her, then he walked towards the cupboard next to the balcony door and opened it. He fumed when he realized he was out of potions, since Umi left he didn't need to keep them, no one had problem in sleeping and it was useless to occupy all that space with something useless.

"sorry Hoshi, I think you'll have to wait...I haven't them anymore so I have to prepare it"

"oh don't bother Clef, I can do without them..."

"no problem, it will take a few" he said putting some herbs and fluids out of the cupboard, then he turned to girl

"don't stay up, you can sit there" he said pointing an armchair in front of his desk, the girl nodded and sat down.

She looked amazed at him while he mixed the ingredients and whispered words in a never heard language, after a few he smirked proudly and lightly waved his staff, a white light surrounded the little bottle that remained up in the air for some seconds before placing itself on the desk with no more light around it.

"here's your potion" he said handing the crystal vial to her, she took it in her hands, then she breathed deeply and said

"Clef, may I ask you a question?"

"of course, tell me..."

"what about you and my mother?" the Mage froze. He was not ready to talk about that, especially not with Umi's daughter.

"what...what do you mean?"

"you two were together, then she left you. Seems like my mother doesn't have a great fantasy at all, but she just reported me her life here." Clef sighed

"I...I just can tell you that I do love her. And I wish for her to stay here forever" the girl nodded

"why did she left?" she asked, he shook his head

"I spent 14 years trying to find a good answer but I still can't do it. Sorry" she sighed

"there was something my mother wanted no one to know before going away?" he shook her head

"if you are talking of the famous 'secret', then I'm sorry. Seems like she's the only one to know it..." the girl nodded

"how did you discovered it?" he asked

"I had a talk with Fuu earlier and it just came out..."

"oh..." the Mage said

"you know Clef, you are much better than all the idiots pushing on mum...I hope she will decide to stay..." he smiled

"thank you Hoshi"

"it's ok..." she said frowning in thought

"something wrong?" Clef asked, she looked down

"I could seem stupid but..." she whispered

"...but?" he asked

"you see...I...I would like to learn magic, Clef. Do you think you can teach me?" Hoshi finally asked looking hopefully up at him, he smiled sweetly and crouched next to her

"you don't seem stupid at all, and well, it would be a pleasure having you as student" she smiled widely

"really?!"

"of course...tomorrow I'll give the powers back to your mother, I'll give you magic too, so you can start using it soon" the girl smiled widely and hugged him

"oh thank you!" he laughed

"you are welcome...now drink the potion, the ceremony will be early in the morning you should sleep" Hoshi nodded and obeyed.

In a few she felt her eyes becoming heavy, then she fell asleep.

Clef smiled at the sight of Hoshi sleeping there in front of him, he should have hated that kid that meant the fact Umi had preferred someone else to him, but she couldn't. She was so sweet and kind, all the opposite of her mother, but somehow she reminded him of the blue haired woman. He just had a fondness for that girl and he couldn't help caring about her. Maybe because in the end she was a part of Umi. He couldn't help thinking that human mind and human feelings were weird. He rubbed her lavender hair and, waving his staff around her, sent her back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7: Powers

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe only Hoshi Ryuuzaki.

* * *

**-CHAPTER 7**

That morning Caldina burst in Hoshi's room without even knocking and opened the curtains letting the sun enlighten the huge room.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" she exclaimed happily, Hoshi just groaned in her sleep and hidden her head under the pillow, Caldina sighed and started shaking her

"Hoshiii, c'mon wake up!"

"mmm...other five minutes mum..." she moaned, the pink haired woman laughed and pulled away the sheets from her body

"no missy, c'mon!" Hoshi cropped out of the pillow and rubbed her sleepy blue eyes, then she looked around

"what....where...?"

"c'mon hun, you have to get dressed!"

"huh?"

"helloooo, Cephiro to Hoshi, are you here?" the lavender haired girl stretched her limbs and shook her head to fully wake up, then she looked at the woman before her

"Caldina! What are you doing here?!"

"Guru Clef sent me here to wake you up...he said today it's your day, seems like someone is gonna become a sorceress" she explained winking, Hoshi gasped

"the ceremony! God, what a idiot am I!" she exclaimed getting out of the bed

"what should I wear? I have no clue of this place's fashion and..." the Chizetian woman burst in laughing

"I took you the ceremony clothes"

"huh? Give me!" she exclaimed grabbing them and putting them on the bed.

Caldina had brought her an outfit like Presea's one, just it was purple and white and the headdress was made by silver with an azure stone on it.

"wow, nice" she commented in a smile

"yeah whatever...hurry up, missy!" Caldina exclaimed pulling her in the bathroom.

Umi was peacefully sleeping in her bed, she had fallen asleep only some hour earlier after a night of thoughts and sighs.

Suddenly someone knocked her door

"Umi chan!" Hikaru's voice called for her, the bluette just rolled in her bed pulling the sheets over her head

"Umi chan!" the red haired repeated, but the only answer was a light moan from the other side of the tall heavy blue door. Fuu sighed and knocked it more insistently

"Umi, don't be a baby, open this door!" she yelled, so the woman surrendered at the fact they'd never let her rest and got up to open the door

"what?" she asked in a sleepy tone

"good morning to you too" Fuu said sharp

"oh c'mon Fuu, I'm still half asleep...what's up?" she asked noticing they were wearing their Magic Knight uniform

"it's up that you should be already dressed up for the ceremony" Umi's eyes got wide, then she slapped her forehead

"Pillar! Thanks for awaking me!" she exclaimed disappearing inside the bathroom, Fuu and Hikaru sighed and sat on the messy bed.

Umi looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her eyes were puffy and she was so tired. She hoped a cold shower had woke her up. The water, together with the thought of Selece, did work, so she went out of the bathroom and grabbed her uniform

"hurry up, we haven't all day" Fuu said

"stop going hard on me!" Umi exclaimed irritated, the blond just stuck her tongue out making Hikaru laugh.

After a few she was ready. She looked at her reflection in the whole length mirror: it was fantastic having her outfit again, though she felt she was incomplete without her glove.

As if reading her thoughts Hikaru hugged her

"you'll have your ovum back soon..."

"I know...I'm so happy" Fuu smiled sweetly

"c'mon, they're waiting for us..." Umi nodded and made her way to the throne room.

When they got in front of the throne room, Umi smiled to the only person she haven't meet yet

"good morning Lantis" she said with a smile while Hikaru launched herself in the swordman arms

"good morning Umi, you ok?" he answered, then he kissed the Fire Knight's forehead

"yeah, I'm so happy..." he allowed one of his rare smiles to form on his lips

"I was surprised when Ferio told me about you, but it's a pleasure having you back..."

"oh thank you..."

"no problem, everyone missed you" he answered.

In that moment Clef and Ferio approached the group

"'morning!" the green haired King said, then he placed a kiss on Fuu's lips, she playfully slapped his arm and whispered

"Ferio, there are people!" everyone laughed, Clef came next to Umi

"how are you?"

"fine. I'm happy" she answered, he nodded

"I expected for you to come to me this night" she looked at him raising an eyebrow

"for the potion" he immediately added, Umi giggled

"oh, sleep fortunately came to me this night" she said

"liar..." he replied laughing

"what?!" she exclaimed, he kept laughing softly and brushed a finger under her eyes

"eye socket are hard to hide..." she sighed

"you won...I just didn't want to disturb you..."

"you never disturb, you know it...and anyway I had to prepare a potion for Hoshi..."

"really?" he nodded, then he turned

"look, there she is" he smiled waving at the girl who was coming together with Caldina

"good morning" she said, everyone greeted her, Umi stepped closer to her

"Hosh, hun, you are so pretty in your Cephrian clothes..."

"thanks mum..." then she turned to Clef

"I can't wait to have my powers..." he smiled

"I'm sure you'll be a powerful sorceress..." Umi binked

"powers? Sorceress? Clef, what's this story?"

"she asked me to teach her magic and I accepted"

"what?!"

"what's wrong with that?" he asked

"everything! Hun, you can't have powers...what if you can't control it? It's dangerous! And beside this it's useless, what will you do when we'll come back Tokyo? You'll feel so empty, I know it and..."

"mum stop! I want magic, I want to stay here as long as possible, why have we to go back?"

"Hoshi, our home is in Tokyo and..." Clef's heart sank. Tokyo? She couldn't leave again! What game was she playing? He would never let her go away again.

"but mum why can't we stay here?!" Hoshi yelled

"Hosh, this is not the right time to discuss about it..."

In that moment the throne room's doors got opened and Ascot, who was already inside it with a lot of Cephrian people called out for them:

"His Royal Highness Ferio, King of Cephiro" he said, Ferio rolled his eyes, he hated his formal duties, he was almost regretting the time he lived without responsibilities in the Forest of Silence.

Everyone bowed while he made his way to the throne and sat there.

"Master Mage Guru Clef" Ascot said then, the Mage sighed and made his way towards his seat placed next to Ferio's one.

"Fuu Hououji, Magic Knight of Wind and Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire" the women walked along the room taking place in two elegant velvet seats placed on a small golden platform.

Then Ferio stood up and looked at everyone in the Room

"Cephrian people" he started

"is with great pleasure that I announce you that Umi Ryuuzaki, Magic Knight of Water had finally returned to our country" A murmuring came in the throne room and the King raised his hand to stop it

"today Master Mage Guru Clef will give her powers back, readmitting her in Cephiro's community and giving her back her role of Legendary Magic Knight of Water" he said, then he looked at Clef, who nodded in a solemn way

"I ask to Umi Ryuuzaki to come in".

Umi sighed and imposed her to stay calm, then she held her up high and stepped inside the room making her way in front of the thrones.

Once there she bowed to Ferio, then she did the same to Clef. The Master Mage sweetly smiled at her then he cleared his throat and said

"Umi Ryuuzaki, do you want to receive your powers back once again and with them the spirit of Selece, deity of sea?" Umi's eyes glimmered, then she nodded

"yes, Master Mage Guru Clef".

He tried his best to not laugh. Master Mage Guru Clef. It was so strange hearing her calling him that way! She had never been so formal to him, neither when they were perfect strangers, on the contrary then she used to act so sharp towards him.

"Well, Guru Clef I do allow you to give her magic back" Ferio's voice took him back to reality

"As you order" he answered, then he moved his staff and the glove appeared in front of him.

He sweetly took Umi's hand, allowing his fingers to linger on hers more than what it did take, then he covered her tapered hand with the glove. Umi couldn't help smiling widely at the sight of her dear ovum gem. Clef cleared his throat again

"Umi Ryuuzaki, child of Selece, do you swear to use your magic to help this country and it's habitants?" he solemnly asked, Umi put on a serious face, then she nodded

"I do, Guru Clef" he nodded again, then he moved his staff.

A blinding blue light surrounded the girl, in the mean time the ocean roared in the distance.

Suddenly the light disappeared and the ovum on Umi's glove twinkled

"Welcome back my dear Knight" Selece's deep voice said, Umi smiled and looked outside the window towards the sea

"thank you Selece, is good to be back" she whispered.

In that moment a third blue velvet seat appeared next to Hikaru's one, Ferio smiled

"Welcome back Water Knight" he said walking her to her seat, the bluette smiled and looked at the people in front of her

"I want to apologize for my long absence. I'm back now and I swear I'll give everything to help you and this kingdom. Even my own life if it will be necessary. As long as I'll be here Cephiro will be safe." she seriously said. An approving murmuring grew in the chamber, then Umi smiled and sat down between her two friends.

"It's not over yet" Ferio said

"today Cephiro will have a new magic student" then he turned to Ascot

"Ascot let Hoshi come in" he said, the tall boy nodded

"Hoshi Ryuuzaki, daughter of the Water Magic Knight Umi Ryuuzaki" he called, in that moment the door got opened. He couldn't help thinking that, though that 14 years old girl had very less in common with her mother, she was still a very beautiful girl.

He shook his head, what the hell was he thinking?! She was Umi's daughter...

He sighed looking at the girl making her way down the throne room.

Hoshi saw all that people turned to her and she felt totally embarrassed

"c'mon hun..." Caldina whispered pushing her inside the room. The girl swallowed, then she looked at her mother sitting on her seat together with Fuu and Hikaru: they nodded encouraging her.

Even that tall boy with that funny green hat was looking at her in a encouraging way, he did even smiled and for once his green eyes appeared from the long strands of brown hair. They were so wide and so expressive, it was a shame he did hide them behind his hair. She pushed that thought out of her mind, she couldn't flirt with that guy! Well, at least not during a formal ceremony like that...maybe later.

Then she looked at Clef and Ferio: the King smiled to her, while Clef nodded

"come on Hoshi" he said in an encouraging tone, she smiled and walked in front of them, then she bowed as her mother did

"very well" Ferio said, then he turned to the Mage

"Guru Clef, you can give her magic" he nodded and said

"Hoshi Ryuuzaki, you are here today to discover your magic abilities and start to use them under my control and my precepts. Will you accept them swearing of studying hard to improve them in order to help Cephiro's people in case of need?"

"I do, Guru Clef" the girl solemnly said, Clef nodded

"good" he said, then he aimed at the girl with his staff and a shining light come out from it.

In a few a shining azure light surrounded her and the temperature of the room got very cold, the windows covered with a thick layer of ice, then the ocean roared again just like it did with Umi. Suddenly the girl's feet pinched from the floor, and the sky outside became dark, heavy grey clouds hidden the sun and the roar of a thunder joined the sea's one. Then a lightning flashed inside the throne room surrounding the girl.

Clef was extremely surprised. He could even understand her water and ice powers, she must had inherited them from her mother, but what about the light power? He was sure no one could have such abilities all over Cephiro, and the reason was simple: that was his own power. How could that girl and he have the same magic? No one could have the same power of the Master Mage. He looked amazed at the incredible show before him. That girl had something special.

Hoshi felt herself floating on air, she closed her eyes enjoying the incredible feeling of that great energy flowing inside her, she could feel herself getting lighter, her long lavender hair waved around her face glowing in the azure and white light that surrounded her. Suddenly the aura disappeared and her feet gently touched the floor again. She opened her eyes and looked at Clef who was staring surprised at her.

Ferio made her sign to knee in front of Clef, she obeyed and the Master Mage placed his staff on her right shoulder

"Hoshi Ryuuzaki, I grant you the powers of water" he said, then he placed it on her left shoulder

"and the powers of light" he added, then he touched the small gem on her headdress with the tip of his staff

"now on you'll be a student of mine and you'll be educated at magic" he said, her gem glowed.

Clef proudly smiled at her

"stand up, sorceress" he said, Hoshi obeyed and placed next to Clef.

"Congratulations, Hoshi" Ferio said smiling, then he turned to the people

"that's all, I allow all of you to leave" he said, so everyone started making their way out of the throne room.

Once everyone left, Hikaru run to Hoshi and hugged her

"awww I'm so proud of you Hoshi chan!" she exclaimed

"thank you Hikaru" she said, then Fuu came closer too

"congratulations, this is a very important experience Hoshi" Fuu said smiling

"yeah, it's great having another sorceress around...I hope you'll use your magic better than your mother" Ferio said laughing

"Ferio, you are risking to be killed!" Umi yelled, everyone laughed

"it's impressive" Lantis commented

"it's rare that a girl has already two powers inside her, usually the others abilities show themselves with time..."

"Lantis is right" Clef said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder

"I'm sure you'll be very talented, it will be a pleasure being your teacher" he added

"thank you Clef, it's an honour for me being the Master Mage's student"

"it's amazing, water like Umi and light..." Hikaru said

"I wonder where you did took the second power from..."

Umi looked at her ovum, avoiding Fuu's gaze

"I have no clue" the blonde said

"what do you think, Umi?" she asked then

"I don't know, let's stop it, ok?" she snapped

"Umi, we're talking of your daughter's powers!" Hikaru said

"I know, and I already said I don't agree with all this, now sorry but I'm going in my room" she said storming out.

Hoshi sighed

"I can't understand her...", Hikaru passed an arm around her shoulder

"don't worry, she's just angry...Umi has always been lunatic, I won't worry about it"

"yeah, I know that you're quite deluded now, but let it go. I'm sure in a few everything will be ok and she'll say how proud she is of her little sorceress" Caldina said rubbing her long hair.

Ascot looked at her

"Umi is always so...touchy. she hates when something doesn't go in her way"

"I know, she's my mother."

"don't remember me that..." he said blushing

"huh?" she asked

"oh never mind!" he exclaimed quickly , she giggled

"I think I'll go to my room..."

"ok, dear I'll walk you there" Caldina said, then she looked at Ascot

"I've a better idea, why don't you go with her?" the Chizetian woman said

"me? Why me?" the summoner asked blushing, Caldina winked

"Caldina stop that!" the boy hissed, she giggled

"at least you can try with the daughter" she whispered to him, he just poked her

"shut up! That was a low trick!" he replied

"so, Ascot, do you mind come with me?" Hoshi said

"absolutely not...let's go" he said with a wide smile, then he turned to Caldina and grimaced to her, everyone laughed

"have fun Hosh, and don't worry about your mother, everything will be ok" Caldina said waving

"I hope so...coz I really don't know what to do with her" Hoshi said walking away, Clef sighed

"welcome to my world" he whispered in a tone so low that no one could hear him.


	8. Chapter 8: Lies and Truth

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its character belong to CLAMP. I do owe only Hoshi Ryuuzaki.

**

* * *

****-CHAPTER 8**

Umi laid on her bed, why did he have to ruin her moment? She was so happy to have Selece back, but she had to worry for her daughter.

What the hell was he thinking when he accepted to become her teacher?! He should have known they'd come back to Earth, she couldn't stay on Cephiro, especially now that there was Hoshi.

She took her head in her hands, someone knocked the door

"not now!" she snapped

"I think that we have to talk" Clef's voice said from the other side of the door

"no, go away"

"Umi, don't play stupid and open this door"

"nope!" she exclaimed, she heard a sigh coming from outside, she breathed deeply maybe he had understood.

She found she was mistaken when she looked up and saw the tall Master Mage standing in front of her

"Clef! What the hell are you doing?! Don't you know the meaning of the word 'privacy' here in Cephiro?!" she yelled hysterically, he rolled his eyes

"you know a door has never been a problem to me..." he answered, she closed her eyes and hidden her face under the pillow, he sat on the bed and took away the pillow

"Umi, why are you so bothered by the fact she received her powers and she wants to stay?"

"I'm bothered because we can't stay. And when we'll come back she'll feel so empty...I already know the feeling, I won't her to live a half life like I did when I came back from here" she explained

"Umi you keep saying you can't stay...why?! why did you left 14 years ago and why do you want to leave now?!" he asked nervous

"nev..."

"and don't tell me 'never mind'!" he yelled, she was shaking in rage again. What could he know? He couldn't even imagine how difficult it was, he just thought she was playing with him.

"ok, then I'll tell you that's too long to explain, beside this it's nothing of your business" she snapped

"nothing of my business?!" he asked grabbing her wrists and making her sit up

"yeah" she answered not looking at him, he took her face in his hands, making her looking at him

"Umi, you are my business...I lov..."

"shut up! Don't even say it!" she yelled, he let her go

"Umi, why you have to leave?"

"I already told you, it's too long to explain"

"I have time..." he said

"no, you haven't. You never had" she bitterly said.

Clef swallowed, what did that meant? She knew he was the Master Mage, she knew he had to put the kingdom first, and she did even know that even though everyone thought that Cephiro was his priority, nothing did ever came before her. Nothing.

"that's why you went away? Because I was too busy to care of you?" she sighed.

Of course not. She knew how much he did love her, and her feelings towards him were too strong for leaving him for a such stupid thing. She did even used to spend night in his study watching him working only to join him, she did used to accept to go with him as his guard on his damn boring diplomatic missions just to stay with him. How could he even think such a stupid thing?!

"yes" she whispered. It was the only way she had to make him leave. And again she would have played the part of the bitchy girl. But now she didn't care anymore, it was for his good in the end and that was all that counted to her.

Clef frozen, then stood up

"sorry" he said before walking away without even looking at her.

She spent all the day in her room, she didn't feel like going out and facing the others. After her discussion with Clef she felt horrible. She did even cry that evening, it was ages she didn't do it. She always kept the imagine of the strong woman, even when her husband died she imposed herself not to cry, she didn't want to do it in front of her 3 years old girl. And now, in the silence of her huge room in Cephiro she couldn't stop it. She hoped she'd never cry on him again, but there she was, after 14 years. Some things would never change.

Someone knocked the door

"go away" she said between sobs

"Umi, what happened? Are you ok?" Fuu's concerned voice made her smile a little

"ye...yes" she answered.

Fuu shook her head and, even without Umi's permission, opened the door

"liar" she said stepping in and sitting next to her, the bluette launched herself in her arms crying louder, Fuu caressed her back

"what's wrong? You never cry..."

"not true...you know how much I used to do it after our trips here..." Umi sobbed, Fuu smiled

"ok, you never cry except when you mess up with Clef" she corrected

"I'm an idiot, Fuu" the Water Knight said

"you aren't idiot, you just act like them sometimes..."

"it's the same...and I did the greatest mistake of my life Fuu...and i can't go back now..." Fuu broke the hug and wiped away Umi's tears

"don't be stupid, you just have to tell them..." Umi's eyes widened

"Umi, I can read you like a book..." the blonde woman explained

"but...but..."

"Umi, she looks so much like Clef, her hair, the shape of her eyes...it's crystal clear..."

"I can't tell them..."

"why?!"

"because he's the Master Mage and traditions impose him not to have any relationships...I don't think people will be happy to know he had a daughter with the Water Knight..."

"don't be stupid! It's a tradition, not a law...Ferio will fix it, he's the King!" Fuu exclaimed

"yes but what about Hoshi? She'll discover that the man I married wasn't her father and I lied to her for 14 years...she will hate me..."

"Umi, you must do it, the girl has the right to know..."

"I don't know..."

"Umi, sooner or later people will discover it...they look so much alike and you saw Hoshi's magic today. No one can have the same powers of the Master Mage but his descendants...and Hoshi got your water power and his light power..."

"I know...I was so proud of her when I saw it...she could become a strong sorceress, the best in the whole Cephiro..." Fuu giggled

"of course, she has it inside her...she's Clef's daughter..."

Clef's daughter. That words made Umi chill, she always thought of Hoshi like her daughter, of course she knew she was even Clef's but...hearing it aloud from someone else was strange.

Fuu smiled

"you must tell them Umi, you can't load all these worries on you...you risk to explode"

Umi nodded

"thanks Fuu...I'll tell them...just not now..."

"Umi..."

"please, give me time..." Fuu sighed

"fine...but you must do it..."

"yes, I promise..."

Hoshi was still angry with her mother, she hated the way she acted that morning, that was so not her!

Fortunately Ascot could take up her early.

He saw she was nervous so he took her out of the castle in the Forest of Silence.

"_Everyone says it's a dangerous place...I don't believe them" he told her_

"_why should it be dangerous?" she asked looking suspiciously around_

"_because there are monsters around" he answered shrugging_

"_mo...monster?!" she exclaimed_

"_Ascot, where the hell did you brought me?! Do you want me dead or what?!" she yelled in panic looking around, he laughed_

"_don't worry...first of all I can talk to them...you see, I'm a summoner, they're my friends...." he said, Hoshi looked at him like he was mad, he laughed again_

"_I swear, they won't even touch us..."_

"_ok...i want believe you..." she said smiling_

"_that's good...and well, second I'd never take you in a dangerous place..." he said lightly blushing, Hoshi smiled_

"_thank you Ascot" she answered taking his arm_

"_ummm...oh...you...you are welcome" he said nervously._

_He looked at Hoshi's hand on his arm, it felt so good. But she were Umi's daughter...everyone knew he was in love with the Water Knight, what would have they thought if he'd started pushing on her daughter like that? Really, he felt embarrassed and ashamed, but he couldn't help thinking that the girl with him had something more than the 14 years old Umi. No, maybe not more, Umi was still perfect to his eyes, just...different. And he liked it. A lot, to be honest._

_Hoshi looked at Ascot, he was staring blankly at his arm, well, at her hand to tell the truth, that made her giggle. She waved her other hand in front of him_

"_hello? Cephiro to Ascot, Cephiro to Ascot...say something...." she said laughing, the boy shook his head, again his hair moved away to show his wide emerald eyes, she smiled seeing them_

"_sorry...I was thinking..." he muttered_

"_of what?" she asked, he swallowed_

"_to...your mother..." he said slowly_

"_my mother?!"_

"_yeah...you see...she was a very beautiful girl and now she still is a very beautiful woman..."_

"_oh..." she said. The boy she liked had a crush on her mother. Great! That was a nightmare...she had saw scene like this but only in some stupid film or TV shows. She sighed heavily, Ascot turned to look at her_

"_hey, what's wrong?"_

"_nothing" she gloomy muttered_

"_anyway..." he said_

"_you don't look much like her..." he went on_

"_does it means I'm ugly?!" she exclaimed angry_

"_what?!" he asked surprised, then he looked at her vexed expression and burst in laughing_

"_Hoshi, I'd never tell you're ugly...just idiots could say that. What I was trying to say is that though I always thought your mother was the most beautiful 14 years girl I had ever know, I must change my mind"_

"_huh?" she said looking up at him, he laughed again_

"_As I told you, you don't look much like her, but you are..." he stopped and blushed_

"_I am?" she asked curious_

"_very beautiful..." he whispered blushing, she giggled and stopped _

"_thanks...you are very nice too..."_

"_th...thanks" he said nervously. He sighed, he was a total disaster in that kind of situations._

"_and..." she added stepping closer_

"_I think you'd look even better if those hair strands would let free your amazing wide green eyes" she said pulling his hair away from his eyes. He smiled_

"_thank you" he whispered_

"_nothing" she said rising in her tiptoes and lightly kissing his cheek, the boy smiled_

"_c'mon, let's go, I want to see the rest of this place!" she exclaimed cheerfully_

"_ok...let's go then" he agreed and, while they walked, he took her hand in his, and the funny thing was that she held it, and he never thought she'd done it._

She giggled thinking to that stroll with him, she had such a good time! Earthling boys weren't so fine...she closed her eyes and laid on her bed when suddenly she felt a strange crying coming from behind her

"Pupuuuu" she turned and saw a fluffy creature similar to a bunny staring at her

"huh? And what are you?" she asked studying it

"Puuuu!" the thing exclaimed jumping on her head and making her fall from the bed, Hoshi yelled

"you! Stupid fluffy ball, let me put my hands on you!"

"PuuuPuuuu" it cried jumping out of the room, Hoshi immediately run after it.

She got in the garden and saw the white strange bunny placed on the edge of the fountain

"you have no way out!" she yelled launching herself again it, but the creature jumped away and she splashed right in the fountain.

"I hate you damn fluffy ball!" she screamed angry

"Hoshi! What are you doing in the fountain?" Hikaru's voice asked, the girl turned and saw the red haired woman blinking at her

"ask to that damn thing!" she yelled pointing the white creature, Hikaru laughed

"Mokona!" the bunny popped his head letting go a small cry, Hikaru laughed

"seems like you can't help annoying Umi and her family, eh?"

"Puuuu" Mokona said jumping away.

"what was that thing?"

"he's Mokona...he used to annoy your mother too..."

"I see..." Hoshi grunted coming out of the fountain, Hikaru laughed and helped her

"how are you?" she asked

"wet" she simply answered, the Fire Knight giggled and dried her clothes with a simple spell

"I mean, did you talked with your mother?" she asked then

"oh...no, I don't feel like doing it..."

"why?"  
"she was terrible earlier" she answered, Hikaru sighed

"Hoshi, maybe she was because being back is difficult for her..."

"difficult?! What's difficult in coming back in a place where you left all your friend and the man you love?! Why should she leave again all of you and Clef for coming back in Tokyo?!"

"Hoshi, maybe she wants to do it for you, because she thinks that for you Earth would be a better place..."

"but I'm fine here! I love Cephiro so much!" Hikaru smiled

"I know the feeling, but you must even consider that this places is full of memories to her...and maybe is frustrating for her staying here without the chance of living how she used to live before leaving 14 years ago..." the girl sighed

"I didn't thought about it..." she whispered, Hikaru smiled

"talk to her...I'm sure you'll find a compromise..." Hoshi nodded and hugged the Fire Knight

"thanks Hikaru...you are great" the woman giggled

"it's ok dear...now go to Umi's..." the girl nodded and walked away.

Hoshi stopped in front of her mother's door, she was going to knock when she heard Umi's voice coming from inside. She sighed, her mother was busy. She was going to walk away when she heard Fuu's voice

"Umi, she looks so much like Clef, her hair, the shape of her eyes...it's crystal clear..." the Wind Knight said, she stopped and placed a ear on the door: she knew that listening at other people's conversation were rude, but she felt the need to know what they were talking about.

"Umi, sooner or later people will discover it...they look so much alike and you saw Hoshi's magic today: no one can have the same powers of the Master Mage but his descendants...and Hoshi got your water power and his light power..." Fuu said

"I know...I was so proud of her when I saw it...she could become a strong sorceress, the best in the whole Cephiro..." her mother answered

"of course, she has it inside her...she's Clef's daughter..." Fuu said giggling

Hoshi stiffened hearing those words. Clef was her father? How was it possible? He didn't meet her mother from 14 long years and...her mouth dropped in shock. She was 14. When her mother left she was carrying her. That was what Clef wasn't suppose to know. What had to be kept from everyone. And of course Fuu discovered it, she was smart, it was clear.

The girl took a brand of her long lavender hair and wrapped it around her fingers, then she looked at them: they were just like Clef's!

She laid against the wall and closed her eyes taking her face in her hands. Her mother lied to her for all that time. She couldn't believe it.

"Hoshi, are you ok?" Clef's voice made her gasp, she looked up at the man unable to say a word.

Clef noticed how pale she was, he got worried

"Hoshi?" he asked again, she just looked up at him with wide eyes, as if that was the first time she saw him, then she suddenly burst in crying, he shook his head confused, he couldn't understand what were going on with that girl so he did just like he used to do with Umi's breaking down and hugged her.

Hoshi gasped when he held her, she buried her face in his long white robe. It took her a while to realize the fact that that man holding her was her true father, when she did it she breathed deeply and stopped sobbing, then she pulled away

"thanks" she just said slipping against the wall until she found herself sat on the floor.

"I needed it" he smiled and rubbed her long hair

"it's ok...I'm used to it" he answered

"so, what's wrong?" he asked crouching next to her, Hoshi would have shout him what she did just had discovered, tell him that now she could understand the secret thing and all that stuff. Beside this she would have tell him that only now she could understand why she felt so good with him since first time they met, but she just made a fake smile and said

"I guess I was just nervous...never mind..." she couldn't help adding mentally a "dad" to her sentence.

It felt good and strange at the same time, it was ages she didn't use that noun.

Clef nodded

"I see...well, hope you are ok now..."

"yeah, I'm ok...I think I'll take a walk in the garden...see you later"

"ok...and call me if you need something" he added while she walked away along the hallway.

He sighed and shook his head, Umi was impossible, who knows what she had told to that little girl to make her so nervous. He knocked at her door

"Umi, that's me"

Umi stiffened hearing Clef's voice, she looked horrified at Fuu, the Wind Knight nodded and whispered

"don't worry, I won't say a world" then she winked and opened the door

"good evening Guru Clef"

"good evening Fuu" then he turned to Umi

"Umi what did you said to Hoshi?"

"huh? We don't talk since this morning...why?"

"I found her outside, she was pretty shocked...I tried to comfort her and when I did it she burst in crying..." he explained, Umi froze and looked at Fuu, the Wind Knight slapped her forehead

"damn it" she whispered, Umi, on the contrary, jumped out of her bed and run outside the room

"Umi! What's..."

"not now Clef....my daughter comes first!" she yelled running away.

"Well, our daughter" she couldn't help thinking while she made her way to the garden.

Once there she found Hoshi looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression, she came closer

"hun...may I sit?" she asked looking down at her daughter

"yes, I was going away" she said standing up, Umi grabbed her wrist

"Hoshi, I think we should talk..."

"you should have done it 14 years ago, don't you think it's quite late now?" the girl snapped

"don't use that tone with me, I'm your mother!" Umi exclaimed angry

"yeah, and who's my father? Oh yeah, a man from another world I met just...yesterday?!" she yelled

"Hoshi don't shout!"

"why? Because you know that he will get mad to you too? Because in this way everyone will know that you are a perfect liar?!"

"You can't call me like that, I won't accept it!" Umi yelled back

"I'm sorry, but I think you'll have to get used to it! Liar!" the girl shouted again running away.

Umi sat on the grass of the garden and sighed, Fuu and Hikaru walked towards her

"oh Umi chan, don't worry, everything will be alright...give her time..." Hikaru said

"I'm a disaster....a terrible mother and a terrible woman..." Umi whispered

"don't be stupid Umi...you did what you thought was for her best..." Fuu said

"yeah...and I was wrong..."

"everyone makes mistakes..." Hikaru said

Umi sighed

"how did you discovered it?" she asked to the Fire Knight

"she looks exactly like him...I got it today when I saw her powers..." Umi shook her head again

"c'mon let's go back in your room" Hikaru said

"I don't even have the strength to walk there..."

"don't worry, we are here for you...we are sisters, right?" Hikaru said reaching out her hand to Umi, the bluette nodded

"we are..." she said taking it and standing up

"good " Fuu said passing an arm around her waist while Hikaru passed her one around her shoulders

"Karu chan, Fuu chan....thank you, I'd be lost without you" Umi sighed

"we know..." Fuu said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9: Missing

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I owe only Hoshi Ryuuzaki.

**Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews you left guys, you made me soooo happy *.* ....you are great!

**

* * *

**

**- CHAPTER 9**

They walked Umi to her room, but she suddenly stopped seeing Clef standing to her door

"no, no, no...please take me somewhere else" Umi whispered

"we can't he saw us..." Hikaru answered, Umi let go a cry, Fuu gave her a dig

"composure, woman!" she whispered.

Clef came towards them

"Umi! What happened? You look..."

"...terrible, yeah that's what I am" she gloomy answered, Clef looked confused at Hikaru and Fuu

"don't ask" both said at one voice, the Mage shrugged and opened the door of her room

"thanks" Hikaru said helping Umi to sit on her bed, Clef took place next to her

"Umi?" he whispered, she didn't answer but kept looking down at her shoes

"Umi we are going, call us if you need something"

"yeah...thanks girls..."

"no problem" Fuu said shutting the door behind her.

She was alone with him now. Again. She tensed, that wasn't really the right time.

He noticed something was wrong

"Umi, what's wrong? You seem...shocked" she didn't answered, what could she say?

In that moment a thunder roared in the distance and a lightning enlightened the room. In a few outside it started raining.

"strange, here it doesn't rain..." he commented

"maybe it's Hoshi's fault..." Umi whispered, he turned

"why?"

"we...argued..."

"well, everyone does argue with you, Umi..." he answered raising an eyebrow

"I know...but that was different...we never had a discussion in 14 years and...it's all my fault, I'm the worse mother in the worlds...this one and mine..."

Clef shook his head

"not true..." he said passing an arm around her shoulders, she sighed and hidden her face in her hands, he gently took them

"Umi, look at me" she didn't obey. She hadn't the courage, not after all that was happening

"Umi..." he repeated, she sighed and looked up, she couldn't hide forever, could she?

He smiled at her wide watered blue eyes

"don't worry, everything will be fine, she's your daughter so I guess she's headstrong just like you that's why you argued...it's a miracle you never did it before"

Umi bitterly smiled

"she's different from me...she took a lot from..." she was going to tell "you" but she stopped. She hadn't the courage. Where was the strong Water Knight when she did need it?

"...her father" she said in a whisper, Clef swallowed and clenched his fists, she smiled.

It was nice from him being such jealous, oh Pillar, she loved him so much.

Umi sighed again and Clef folded her in his arms

"Umi, don't leave again..." he pleaded in her hair

"honestly Clef, this is the last of my problems at the moment..." she answered in a gloomy tone, the Mage sighed and looked down at her. She was pale.

"you look tired...you should rest" he said looking at her heavy eyes

"I won't be able to do it..."

"try...if you can't...you know what to do" she nodded

"thank you Clef..." he kissed her forehead and stood up, he was going to leave when she stopped him

"Clef..." she said

"yes?" he said turning to her

"how can you be so nice to me after all I did? You should hate me..." he sweetly smiled and came back to her

"I could never hate you Umi...I...I love you" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips. She gasped under the kiss.

Was he mad? He wasn't supposed to say those three words, it was forbidden.

Clef pulled away

"I don't care of traditions Umi, Cephiro will handle the fact that its Master Mage loves the Water Knight" he said caressing her cheek. She didn't know what to say, his words made her feel even worse if it would be possible.

"now sleep" he said, she nodded and sat on the bed looking at him walking away.

She tried to sleep, but she couldn't do it. She looked at the moon, it was high in the sky, though it was half covered by heavy rainy clouds. It had to be very late. Though she was tempted to go to Clef and asking him a potion, she knew that before going to him she had to see Hoshi. She wore her silk blue gown and walked out.

She lightly opened the door of her daughter's room and walked towards the bed, she sat on its edge

"Hoshi, hun, are you sleeping?" she asked, no one answered

"Hoshi?" she repeated shaking what there was under the sheets, it was too soft for being Hoshi's back so Umi pulled them away and startled at the sight of the pillow lying in her daughter's empty bed.

"Pillar!" she exclaimed running out of the room.

In a few she was in front of Clef's study, she burst in without even knocking

"please, tell me Hoshi's here with you" she said to the Mage who was working on a thin old paper

"huh? No, why?"

"she isn't in her bed, I don't know where she could be...What if some monster attack her? She doesn't know how to use her powers yet!" she exclaimed in panic

"Umi, calm down!" Clef said making her sit

"are you sure she isn't around in the castle?"

"yeah...Pillar Clef, that's all my guilt!" she yelled sinking in the armchair in front of his desk, in that moment rain started falling down again.

He sighed and closed his eyes

"Lantis...Lantis can you hear me?" he asked telepathically

"Guru Clef, something wrong?" the swordsman said

"yeah, wake up Ferio, Ascot and the girls, I'll see you in my study"

"as you want" he said.

Clef turned to Umi, she was crying now. He almost melted at that sight, she always appeared so strong, she did always comforted and encouraged everyone around Cephiro, now she needed someone to support her.

"the others are coming, don't worry we'll find her" he said passing an arm around her shoulders and moving her closer, then he sat on the armrest, she hidden her tears strained face between his shoulder and his neck , she needed him in that moment. She needed him now more than she did in that long 14 years. He slipped in the armchair and pulled her in his lap cradling her, she clenched her fist around his long white robe shaking in sobs, he tried to calm her down caressing her back.

In that moment the doors opened and everyone stepped in

"Umi chan!" Hikaru yelled running towards her friend

"what happened?" she asked

"Hosh...Hoshi..." Umi said between sobs

"she went away, we don't know where she is" Clef explained

"don't worry Umi, we'll find her" Fuu said

"yeah, we'll think bout that" Ferio said, then he turned to Lantis

"Lantis, you'll come with me, we'll check the Forest of Silence" the swordsmen nodded, then Ferio looked at Fuu

"Fuu, go with Hikaru and check the area close to the Palace"

"yes Ferio..." she said, then she looked at the Fire Knight, the red haired woman nodded and turned to Umi

"I promise you she'll be back soon and safe"

"thank you" Clef answered for Umi, then the girls run away, Ferio looked at Ascot

"Ascot, check the villages..."

"Ferio, I'd prefer going in the Forest if you don't mind..."

"what? Why?"

"I know that place better than anyone else around, and beside this I won't be in trouble with monsters and..."

"ok, ok...you'll come with me and Lantis"

"thank you" Ascot said, then he kneed next to Umi

"Umi chan, I promise you I'll find her and she will be fine...even if it's the last thing I do" Umi tried to smile at the summoner

"tha...thanks Ascot"

"you welcome, I'd do everything for you, you know it" the boy said caressing her hair, then he looked at Ferio

"c'mon, let's go" he said, the King nodded

"Clef" he said

"yes?"

"keep an eye on Umi"

"of course" he said cradling her, Ferio smiled and nodded then he walked away.

She was furious, how could her mother lie to her in such a terrible way? She shivered, that afternoon, with Ascot by her side, the Forest seemed so much comfortable and beautiful. Now the strange cries in the distance were scaring her, not to mention the monsters the summoner told her about: now she was alone and they'd surely attack her.

Suddenly in the distance she saw a ruined palace, she start running and went inside.

It was huge and there were still some piece of furniture inside it though they were covered by moss, she walked around it and find a huge dark room full of weapons.

"wow" she whispered taking a sword in her hands. That was really a strange place, but in the end it was better than her room so close to her mother's one.

She tried a fence with the sword, she never practiced fencing but her mother taught her some moves. It was incredibly light and shining for being closed in a such forgotten place. Hoshi smirked, at least she found something she could use to defend herself in case of peril.

Then she sat on the floor and laid her back against a wall, that wasn't her soft huge poster bed but it was ok,

she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"_Hoshi" a female husky voice said_

"_huh?" the girl turned to meet the person who was calling her but no one could be seen_

"_Hoshi" the voice repeated again_

"_who are you?" she asked in the darkness, a pair of red eyes appeared in the distance_

"_it doesn't matter..." the voice said_

"_come here, dear" she said_

"_no"_

"_why not? Mommy told you not to talk to strangers?"_

"_I don't obey to my mom...not anymore" she said_

"_ooh...so Umi was a bad mother, huh?"_

"_what...how do you know her?" she asked, the voice laughed_

"_everyone here knows her...seems like she's used to lies...tell me, did she lied to you too?" the girl didn't answer_

"_oooh, lying to her own daughter, blood of her own blood...what a terrible woman..."_

"_what do you want?" Hoshi asked_

"_I know how it does feels, dear...I can help you..."_

"_how?" _

"_come here and I'll explain you..." she said, Hoshi nodded, in the end she had nothing to lose, she was too much furious with her mother._

_When the girl was close enough to that burning red eyes, the voice laughed again, a white pale nubby hands tensed towards her_

"_take my hand dear and no one will be able to lie to you again, no one will lie to you again..." Hoshi stared at the hand, then slowly reached out to touch it._

_When her fingers brushed against the white hand's ones, she felt light, a great energy started flow inside her, she could feel it becoming much stronger every second._

_Suddenly a red and black light surrounded her, and her head ached, it was just a moment, then the darkness surrounded her again. _

When the girl opened her eyes, she felt a new sensation inside her, it was something she never felt before, she went outside the ruined palace and looked at the lightning in the sky, one of them fallen in front of her and she felt incredibly powerful, she looked at her sword and the imagine of Umi and the others Magic Knights came to her mind, she just tossed her new weapon in her hands thinking how good could it look after having destroyed the Magic Knights.

Umi was now sleeping, Clef had given her a potion to calm her down and, as usual, it worked.

He was still sat on the armchair holding her close in his lap when suddenly his head ached, he let go a pain cry, who caused Umi to wake in a gasp, she covered her mouth with her hand seeing Clef hurting

"Clef!" she exclaimed, he looked at her with an expression that reminded her the period when Cephiro was under Debonair's attack

"Pillar, what's wrong? Tell me you are ok..."

"I...I am..." he said, she held him.

He cursed himself mentally, he was the one supposed to help her, not the contrary. He tried to ménage himself from let out another cry, he did it, but Umi noticed his pained face

"Clef, what's wrong?" she asked again cupping his cheeks, he didn't know how to tell her, she'd get mad, afraid and hysteric, he already knew it

"no...nothing"

"Clef, that's not "nothing"....what's happening?" he sighed

"Umi...there's something outside..." he said, the woman gasped

"w...what do you mean?"

"a...a dark energy..."

"Pillar, my daughter is outside! What if that thing attack her?!" she was getting mad

"is it dangerous? Strong? Clef, for heaven's sake say something!" she yelled, but she already knew that whatever it was it had to be very dangerous and powerful if it could make the Master Mage suffer in that way.

"I'm sorry Umi...but I...I think it is" he said in pain

"Holy God!" she said, then she run out of Clef's study to take her armour and her ovum gem.


	10. Chapter 10: New Enemies

**Disclaimer:** MKR and all its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe only Hoshi Ryuuzaki and the new bad guy.

**Notes: **This is kinda shorter than the others, but really I couldn't think anything else. I still hope you'll like it...

* * *

**-CHAPTER 10**

He was worried, the Forest of Silence was like home to him, and it was the same to Ferio, but he wasn't calm. She was safe that afternoon with him but, what if some monster had attacked her during the night?

His sigh was covered by the noise of the heavy raindrops falling among the trees.

"Wait" Lantis said stopping

"there's something in the deep of the forest" he said

"yeah, I can sense it" Ferio answered.

He startled, why did he took her there earlier? Maybe if she didn't discover the Forest she'd stay somewhere else and she'd be safe, maybe one of his monsters had attacked her, maybe...oh, he had to stop it!

"let's go then, what if she's there and we don't make it in time and..." he exclaimed running away, but Ferio grabbed his arm

"Ascot, calm down, we don't even know if she's here and anyway we must be prudent..."

"he's right Ascot, we'll go there but we can't rush in like that..." Lantis agreed with the King, the summoner nodded

"ok...but let's go" he said, Lantis and Ferio sighed and followed him.

Clef 's head was aching, he couldn't understand how this energy could be so strong, as far as he knew Cephiro was a calm place now so if anything mean would have appeared it had to be very weak since habitants had no more doubts of fears.

He tried to focus on the aura, it was coming from the Forest of Silence. A thunder roared outside making tremble the glass of the windows. He had a terrible feeling and, though it had made Umi even more mad, he had to tell her, he snapped his fingers and teleported himself in her room.

She was wearing her armour, and gasped seeing Clef in front of her

"are you crazy? Using you magic in these conditions?!" she rebuked him, he bitterly smiled

"I had to reach you as soon as possible..."

"what's wrong?" he sighed

"promise me you'll stay calm..."

"Clef, damn it, what the hell is your problem?!" he sighed, of course she wouldn't do it.

"ok...I think that the dark aura has to do with Hos..."

"don't even say it!"

"Umi, try to understand! There are clear signs! Thunders, rain, and the dark energy comes from the Forest of Silence, it's the first place where a person goes to hide..."

Umi felt like her heart had stop beating, her legs refused to sustain her anymore and she collapsed on the floor, head in her hands.

Why the hell did she agreed to that folk? Why in the world did she accepted to come back?

Clef kneed next to her holding her tight

"Umi, calm down..."

"calm down?! My daughter is outside possessed by who knows what damn dark being and you tell me to be calm?!" she yelled, he sighed and snapped his fingers, a red vial appeared in his hands

"drink this..." he said

"no!" she yelled launching it on the floor, the red potion made a large stain on the marble floor.

"Umi, please..." she sighed burying her face in his cloak, he caressed her back and she moved closer. She was terrible, her daughter was in trouble and she just wanted for Clef to hold her tight and comfort her.

But she just couldn't help doing it, she was tired of being like a stone, always strong and rational. Love wasn't suppose to make people act that way.

Clef sighed and raised her head making her looking at him

"Umi, stop it. You know I hate seeing you like this" she breathed deeply and nodded, he smiled

"good..." then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She felt her stomach fluttering, chills running down her spin, goose bumps forming on her pale skin...it was the same old story.

Just like every time they were together.

She passed her arms around his neck, savouring the sweet feeling given by their closeness and his lips playing with hers, she pulled closest to him brushing her fingers through his hairs.

Clef softly caressed her back and, with the other hand, smoothed her slender neck as she made the kiss more fervent.

Suddenly Hoshi's image came to Umi's mind, her sweet beloved daughter, the most important person to her. She started crying under the kiss. Guilt overwhelmed her and soft sobs escaped from her parted lips.

Clef understood it and broke the kiss

"shhh...it's ok..."

"no, it's not...what kind of mother is one who leaves behind her child in this way?" he wiped away the tears

"Umi, you just needed comfort...it's natural...I don't know what happened with Hoshi, the reason why both of you got so shocked in a second...but I promise you that everything will be alright. And you know that I do always maintain my promises." He said kissing her forehead, she sniffled and nodded, then she breathed deeply

"thank you" she whispered, then she shook her head covering her eyes with her hands

"ok...I'm fine now...." Clef nodded

"good...do you feel like going?"

"yes, of course..." the Mage smiled sweetly and took her hand helping her to stand up

"perfect" he said snapping his fingers and disappearing with her from her room.

Hoshi was walking around the forest, suddenly a loud noise made her turn. A giant creature with two dark red pincers and a lizard head was gonna charging on her

"_defend yourself...you can_" the husky voice said inside her head

"how?" she asked

"_with your powers...my powers..."_ the voice answered in a laugh.

Suddenly the girl's eyes turned red, a black aura surrounded her.

Hoshi smirked and unfolded her sword launching herself against the monster.

It was matter of a second. A thin hiss came from the weapon while it drowned in the chest of the creature, then the girl just placed a finger on a pincer and a shining red light came out from them, then there was an explosion and the creature got in pieces letting out a desperate cry.

When it was over the girl laughed enjoying the potency of her news powers. Suddenly her head ached and the voice laughed, then Hoshi abandoned herself to the sweet imagine of the Magic Knights' lifeless body lying on the floor of the Forest of Silence.

A roared captured Ascot's attention

"that was one of my monsters!" he exclaimed, then a flashing light came from the place where the cry was heard

"something is attacking him" he said running inside the forest

"Ascot, stop it!" Lantis and Ferio yelled at one voice, but the boy didn't heard them

He run faster, he knew that whatever had just attacked the creature of his had something to do with Umi's daughter. He didn't know how he could be so sure, but he knew it was so.

You may call it a sixth sense if you like it.

Once there, he stiffened seeing how his creature got blew up, he took in his hand a piece of what was its pincer and looked around trying to find the guilty. An husky laugh made him turn

"who's there?" he asked aloud, rage in his voice

"that's me beanpole" a voice said, he looked around trying to find the owner of a such irritating voice, suddenly a red magic light came from a tree, he dodged it and the light strand crashed on a rock who immediately got in pieces. Then a tall slender figure jumped down from a tree branch.

"hi Ascot" she said, he looked horrified at Hoshi who was standing in front of him.

"Hoshi...what...what did you do?" he asked shocked, the girl laughed again

"do you like my new powers?" she asked smirking

"what does this mean?" he asked angry, Umi's daughter looked straight in his eyes and he gasped.

That beautiful blue pool were now two small red slits

"You aren't Hoshi..." he said stepping back, she moved forward stepping close to him

"of course I am...have you already forgot me?" she asked grabbing his robe, he pulled away

"no, that's not you..." he said furious

"whatever you are, let her alone!" he added yelling, Hoshi laughed shaking her head, then she raised a hand and a black wind came out from her palm surrounding the summoner lifting him up.

Ascot yelled, his limbs ached so much.

"I think you are the first one who will give in to me..." she said taking off from the ground and putting herself at Ascot's same level, she took his face in her hands, a bright lighting enlightened her now more pale and pinched face

"it's a shame...a so handsome boy...oh well, you are by the Magic Knights' side so I'm really sorry but I can't let you live..."

The summoner shook his head, the black thing was now holding tight on his throat forbidding him to breathe

"Ho...Hoshi..." he tried to say, she laughed

"Hoshi?" the girl asked shacking her head

"I'm Yoru..."

"Yo...Yoru?"

"yeah...the Lady of the Fury. I found this nice girl, her heart was such a pretty temptation that I couldn't resist..."

"you..." he said between rage and pain

"let...let her go..." she laughed

"or what? You are almost done, and when the other will come here will be their turn...especially that Magic Knights...Cephiro will be mine..."

"n...no, never!" he said trying to set free, but the more he tried the more that thing wrapped around him hurting him

"I'm tired of you, tall guy...I'll be kind and I'll let you die in a quick way...have you a last word?"

"Ho...Hoshi..."he said trying to reach out to touch her, he knew that she was somewhere there, he just have to bring her out.

She laughed

"what a fool" she whispered

"bye bye beanpole" she added, Ascot shut his eyes expecting the worse.


	11. Chapter 11: Switch

**Disclaimer:** MKR and all of its charactres belong to Clamp. I do own just Hoshi Ryuuzaki and Yoru, the bad guy.

**Notes: **Again, thanks for all your comments. You are great, really!

**

* * *

**

**-CHAPTER 11**

"Ascot! Ascot!" Ferio's voice called out for him. He had run away without giving them the time to made him think about what he was doing. The King assumed that that girl had to be important to him. If it was for the fact of Hoshi being Umi's daughter or just because he cared of her he didn't know, nor he cared to be honest. It was just fine seeing Ascot getting his mind off of the Water Knight and start thinking to someone else.

"Where the hell is he?!" Ferio exclaimed nervous, Lantis just made him sign to stop and be silent.

"can you sense it?" the swordsman asked, the boy's mouth dropped out in shock

"yes...it's very...strong..."

"and dark" Lantis added

"it comes from the deep of the Forest, near to Presea's armoury..." he commented

"yeah...we should go, Ascot could be in trouble..."

"fine, let's move then" the King said running.

Suddenly they had to shut their eyes because a flashing gold light, when they opened them again they found Umi and Clef in front of them

"Clef, Umi what are you doing here?!" Ferio asked surprised

"my daughter is here and you ask me what I am doing in this damn forest?!" the Knight yelled, Clef placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down

"I felt the energy and I think it has to do with Hoshi...so we went here to check the situation..." Clef explained

"how do you know Hoshi could be involved?" Lantis asked, Clef looked at the rainy sky and at the lightning

"you know in Cephiro doesn't rain, and all this could be only Hoshi's work, she have got both water and light under her control" the Master Mage said

"I didn't thought about it" Ferio admitted.

Umi looked around her

"I thought Ascot were with you..." she said

"indeed, but he run away in the deep of the forest when he felt the energy. He thought Hoshi could be in trouble." Lantis explained, Umi smiled sweetly: Ascot was really a dear boy. Suddenly a scream echoed in the Forest

"Ascot!" Umi exclaimed running away

"wait Umi!" Clef exclaimed, but she was already gone. He sighed, she was impossible, so headstrong and strong willed. Every time she had to fight he always got worried for her, when she clasped her foil she stopped being the rational and cold Umi everyone knew. She did always fight with passion, not thinking to her life or the risks she was facing. She knew that defending Cephiro was her task and she did it with all her heart. The Master Mage sighed

"Fuu, Hikaru, can you hear me?" he said telepathically

"Guru Clef, what's wrong?" the Wind Knight asked

"we found the girl but we need your help..."

"Where are you?" Hikaru asked

"in the Forest of Silence, near to Presea's armoury"

"we'll reach you in a few...is Hoshi ok?" the Fire Knight asked again

"I'm afraid not...we must fight" he answered

"don't worry Guru Clef, we are coming...we'll fix all this, as usual" Fuu said

"thank you Magic Knights" he said.

"_Mizu no Ryuu_!" Umi exclaimed launching her attack against the black thing who was surrounding Ascot.

It immediately disappeared letting the boy falling on the floor, she immediately run towards him who was lying on the ground.

"Ascot!" she exclaimed, the boy didn't answered

"Oh Pillar, Ascot, please say something!" she yelled shacking him violently, the summoner let go a weak moan

"thanks to God you are alive" the Knight whispered holding him

"U...Umi..." he said

"shhh...don't talk, it's just a waste of energy..." she said smiling sweetly

"awww...really a nice portrait..." a husky voice said, Umi turned and saw her daughter coming down

"Hoshi! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled furious, the girl laughed

"oh mum, you ain't seen nothing yet" she said unfolding her sword, Umi looked shocked at her

"what...where did you took it?"

"in an armoury not far from here..." she answered tossing the weapon in her hands.

Umi startled, it had to be Presea's Palace. She remembered how full of weapons was that place, and the worse thing was that every single sword was terribly strong and tidy. Presea was the greater smith of the kingdom, all of her weapons were frightful.

"you know mum" the girl said caressing the blade of her sword

"it's so sharp-edged, so in perfect conditions...I think that it will be the perfect weapon to finish a such good fencer like you..." she laughed.

Umi swallowed, that couldn't be her daughter, there must be a mistake. Ok, she was a liar to her but there were such difference from being angry with her and wanting to kill her.

"Hoshi, hun, put that sword down" she said imposing herself to be calm, the arm of the girl shook, she could tell she was gonna lowering it.

"do you really want to obey to her?" the husky voice echoed in Hoshi's head

"I..."

"the woman who lied to her own daughter...she doesn't deserve you, my darling..."

"but she's my mother she..."

"a good mother could never cheat on her daughter like she did...Hoshi, hun, you know that I wish for your best...keep my advice and get rid of her" suddenly the girl's head ached, her red eyes got more shining, then she launched herself again her mother.

Umi dodged the fence and warded it off with her own sword, she gasped looking at her daughter's eyes

"Hoshi, what happened to you?!" she yelled in panic, the girl laughed and launched a strand of black magic against her.

Umi went flying on the floor, her armour had a huge hole on her chest, she gasped seeing it. Nothing could scratch a Magic Knight's armour, neither Clef's spells. Whatever was that thing that was controlling her daughter was very powerful.

Before she could realize what had just happened, Hoshi launched herself again her mother again, this time the blade of her sword stuck in the Water Knight's arm. Umi hissed in pain but she refused yelling.

The girl in front of her laughed

"does it hurts, mom?" she asked

"don't call me mom! You aren't my daughter, what the hell did you do to her?!" Umi yelled

"Umi, you are smart dear!"

"who are you? And whatever you are get your damn hands out of my daughter!" she yelled shaking in rage, Hoshi smirked

"I'm one of the most ancients deities of this place. I'm Yoru, Lady of the Rage" she explained, Umi looked confused at her, the goddess chuckled

" Long time ago, even before the Pillar system was put into practice, only deities lived in Cephiro, humans were just our slaves. But one day one of us fell in love with a human girl and he gave up on his eternal being. Other deities were moved by his behaviour and allowed him to keep magic. He was the first Master Mage.

Later, some deities decided set human free, not everyone agreed with them and there was a long terrible war.

When it finished, men were free and they were given the ability to learn how to use powers and magic. Since that moment Cephiro started using the Pillar System and the gods who lost the war were imprisoned in caverns under the kingdom." She explained

"but...how did you get..."

"...free? Simple, Magic Knight, I got free after Debonair's attack, and I hidden here waiting for a good moment to come out and conquer Cephiro. I hate you Magic Knights because you have the task of defending and protecting humans who live here. And you are nothing just like them. You deserve to die and when I will be done with you and Cephiro will be mine, everything will be like it was thousands of years ago, and your beloved Runegod will suffer what they imposed to us" she explained in a creepy husky laugh. The Magic Knight instinctively covered her ovum gem with her hand, no one could take Selece away from her.

"Dream on!" she yelled standing up , then she was going to attack her but the dark goddess just moved her hand and a red light hurt Umi sending her on the floor again, she tried to move but she couldn't.

"you see Water Knight, I think I'll wait to kill you...I want to see your beloved Mage's expression when you'll die in front of him...and of course, I'm curious to see the reaction of your precious friends...you will be the first, then the other two Knights will reach you in the other world" she said teasing her.

"I won't be so sure!" a voice exclaimed

"_Akai Inazuma!_" Hikaru yelled and a bright red lighting hurt Hoshi's body making her collapse on the floor, then Fuu run to Umi and took her hand

"_Iyashi no Kaze_" she whispered, and in a few a soft green wind surrounded Umi.

The Water Knight stood up "thanks Fuu" she said dusting herself off, then she looked at Hikaru who was charging on the goddess with her sword

"Hikaru, stop!" Umi yelled launching herself on her friend and blocking her attack

"Umi, what the hell are you doing?!" Hikaru asked trying to get free

"you can't do this! It's my daughter the one who you are attacking!" she yelled

"Umi, I must attack her, or how in the world can we save this place?"

"I don't know, but don't hurt her...you could kill Hoshi"

Yoru laughed

"how sweet Umi chan...but you have to choose: your daughter or Cephiro? This is a hard choice..."

The Water Knight clenched her fist

"get away from her" she hissed

"I'm afraid I can't...you know, she was so angry when I found her, her heart was the perfect place for me..."

Umi sighed and, closing her eyes, throw her sword on the floor

"leave her, take me" she said, the goddess looked at her with an interested expression

"nice proposal..." she said smirking

"Umi chan, what the hell are you saying?!" Hikaru yelled

"Umi, don't be stupid!" Fuu said

"I'm serious Yoru, leave my daughter alone. A Magic Knight's heart should be more attracting than a angry 14 years old girl's one" Umi repeated

"fine Water Knight, we got a deal" she said, then in a few the black aura came out from Hoshi's mouth and wrapped itself around Umi's frame lifting her up. She screamed, her head ached and her limbs were burning, she shut her eyes. After a few she felt her body crashing on the wet floor of the Forest of Silence.


	12. Chapter 12: Friends or Foe?

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do own only Hoshi Ryuuzaki and the bad guy.

* * *

**-CHAPTER 12**

His head ached again, he fell on the ground holding it. That energy got stronger, what the hell was happening there? Ferio crouched next to him

"Guru Clef, you ok?" he asked

"ye...yeah...Ferio, we must reach the others..."

"ok" the King said helping him to stand up, once he was done he held his staff to keep balance, he was feeling terribly. Being the Master Mage was a torture sometimes. When something was wrong he felt all its weight on his shoulder and since the Pillar system was abolished it was getting worse.

Lantis moved closer and sustained him

"thank you, Lantis" he said. He was proud of that man, he was one of his best students and now he had become one of the strongest men in the whole kingdom. His sword was a deadly weapon for everyone, he couldn't help thinking that with a little bit more training Lantis could become even more powerful than the Master Mage himself.

"you welcome, but you must get fine soon...things are getting worse" he said, Clef looked at him. He was right. He hadn't time to be weak, somewhere in the forest Umi was in trouble, he knew it, and he would have never permitted that she got hurt. And neither her daughter of course, he cared too much for both of them.

He sighed and shook his head, he had to be steady.

"ok...I'm fine" he said, Lantis nodded and got away from him.

"you sure?" Ferio asked

"yes...let's go to the others, we can't waste time anymore" he said going towards Presea's old armory.

Umi felt like she could hardly breathe, her heart was beating fast, too fast. Her forehead was dripping of sweat, and she felt quite numb. She slowly moved trying to stand up but she fell on her knees.

"Umi?" Hikaru whispered slowly approaching her, Fuu stopped her grabbing her wrist

"no, stay away from her, she's not Umi" the Wind Knight said firmly.

Their words were like an annoying noise, they seemed so far and confused. She tried to say something but suddenly her throat burned and her breath was cut off, then a glowing red light came out from her.

Hikaru covered her eyes with an arm, Fuu turned away holding Hoshi who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"that's a nightmare" the blond woman whispered defending the girl from the dark energy.

Clef stiffened at the sight of his dear Magic Knight yelling and emitting that dark energy.

Then his eyes went to Fuu and, to tell the truth, to the slender body in her arms. That wasn't the first time he saw a hurt girl, he was used to that kind of sights, especially when the Magic Knights fought against Alcyone or Zagato, or even with Emeraude, Nova and Debonair, but the fact that Hoshi was the hurt one somehow bothered him. What the hell was happening there?

"Umi!" he yelled

"stop it!" the woman slowly turned to him. His heart almost stopped beating seeing her beautiful blue eyes becoming two small red slits, and her soft and tapered hands getting pale and bony. She smirked to him and, drawing her rapier, attacked him.

He stopped the fence with his staff

"Umi, are you crazy?! what does this mean?" the woman laughed, her husky voice made him thrill

"you!" he yelled

"that's impossible, you should be..."

"imprisoned? Yeah, I was. But I got free thanks to Debonair's attack..." the Mage got pale

"leave her..."

"no way, Master Mage..." she said sending a dark spell towards him, it hurt him in the chest and made him crashing against a tree.

"You see, what could I ask more than a Magic Knight's mind to manipulate?" she added in an amused whisper looking at Clef rubbing his head, a pained expression on his face.

"Guru Clef!" Ferio exclaimed running to him

"King Ferio! It's a honour to meet you!" Umi said launching a band of black magic against him, Lantis got before Ferio and dodged it with his magic sword

"help Clef" he said, the green haired boy nodded and run to the Master Mage

"get out of my way, swordsman!" she yelled, Lantis smirked

"I'm afraid I can't" he answered fencing against her, Umi dodged the attack and answered trying to stick her sword in his arm, he quickly moved away

"Umi would be disappointed by your fencing skills" he teased

"maybe...but I guess that the Master Mage would be surprised by my magic ones!" she yelled casting a spell against him

"Lantis!" Hikaru exclaimed

"_Honoo no Ya!_" she yelled then launched a powerful attack against Umi, the woman yelled in pain and fell on the floor

"Umi!" Clef exclaimed trying to stand up and run to her, Ferio blocked him

"no! She's not Umi..."

"I know but..."

"Guru Clef, you should know that the only way we have to win is..." the boy didn't dare to finish his sentence.

the Mage swallowed and clenched his fist.

He had to attack her. To hurt her and even to kill her if it was necessary. Now he understood why it was forbidden to a Master Mage to fall in love. Now he had to choose: the kingdom or Umi. He loved both of them, there was no way out.

"I'm not asking you to fight" Ferio said, the Mage turned to look at him

"what do you mean?"

"I know you'd die rather than even only touch her, but we have no choice Guru Clef".

Suddenly he felt so stupid, so weak. He always were the one to make other people reason, now it was the opposite. What did he had to do? He breathed deeply, trying to hold back his feelings, it was terrible for him taking a such hard decision, but really there was no choice.

"I know Ferio. I'm the Master Mage, I guess I can't give up on my task" Ferio looked shocked at him

"do you mean that..."

"that I'll fight her. My powers are strong enough, and beside this I can't let that thing kill everyone of us" he firmily said "She's not my Umi after all" he bitterly said.

"I'm sorry Guru Clef, things should have work out in a different way" Ferio sadly commented, he shook his head

"don't be, Ferio" he said then he stood up.

In the meantime Umi had regained her straight and she was fighting Hikaru, the Fire knight was quite upset, it was so hard hurting her best friend like that. It was so unfair! She was too lost in thought for seeing her enemy reaching her sword out hurting her shoulder. She got pale seeing copious blood coming out from her cut, her hand shook, and her sword fell on the floor. She couldn't believe that Umi, her best friend, her sister, one of the person more important to her, had just attacked her sticking her rapier in her shoulder.

"Rayearth, help me..." the Fire Knight whispered, and in that moment her ovum gem glowed, immediately she found herself in her Manashin.

"I won't attack her, Rayearth..." she whispered

"thou must. Thou have to be strong, my Knight" the Runegod said.

Fuu sighed looking at her friend summoning Rayearth, she was defending Cephiro.

She was a Magic Knight too, she had that duty too, even if that meant hurting Umi. She sighed and stood up, Hoshi'd be fine, Ferio and Lantis would have help her while she was fighting, she was sure of it.

She raised her hand

"Windam!" she called, as her ovum glowed a bright green light. In a few she was inside her Manashin, she went next to Hikaru, the Fire Knight was shocked

"Hikaru" she called, the red haired girl nodded

"I know...we must" she whispered, the Wind Knight bitterly smiled

"yes..." both of the Magic Knights posed ready to fight

"_Honoo no Ya!"_

"_Midori no Shippu!"_ both exclaimed at one voice. Two huge blast of magic fused in a one great shining one, Umi raised both her hands yelling, a black dome surrounded her, and the magic crashed on it causing not damage to the woman. She smirked looking at the Knights, then a red and black smoke surrounded her again.

When the smoke disappear a black dragon Manashin shaped stood in front of Windam and Rayearth.

Hikaru and Fuu startled at the sight. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Umi laughed again and a heavy black sword appeared in the hands of the Rage's Goddess

"did you really think that those two spells could damage me?" she asked laughing

"anyway I have to make my compliments to you...you almost tickled me" the woman added in a smirk

"ready to play?" she said launching herself against Hikaru, the Fire Knight tried to ward off the fence but failed, in a few Rayearth disappeared and the girl laid unconscious on the floor, Lantis run to help her.

Fuu was shacking. She couldn't tell it was for fear or anger. The sight of Hikaru lying on the wet ground was terrible, and it was even worse thinking that she was attacked by Umi. she was smart, she knew that their enemy wasn't the Water Knight, but having to fight against something having her same frame was still shocking. They always swore each others that nothing would ever put among them, that they'd always be close and there for helping each others. Why all that nightmare was happening?

"Umi!" she yelled

"you must be there somewhere...I refuse to believe you have give up on such a terrible being!"

Something in the woman's mind got awaken. She knew that voice. Who was it?

"Umi!" that voice called her again, she was confused. Then she recognized it: it was Fuu. Fuu who always got worried for her and helped to reason when she acted like a baby, an idiot. She remembered all the time spent together, laughing and joking. She remembered all the times that Fuu came in her room to talk about Ferio, to daydream of her wedding, to assure her that she'd have her moment with Clef. Clef. Where was him now? Couldn't he see how much she needed help? She needed his magic to get away that damn thing that was darkening her mind. She couldn't do it alone, not this time.

She lowered her sword, she couldn't hurt Fuu, could she?

"of course you can, you have to!" the husky voice said

"no..." Umi whispered

"well, if you won't I'll do it for you!" the goddess said.

The Water Knight's head ached again, she yelled in pain but in a few she attacked Fuu with all her strength and fury.

Just like the Fire Knight, the Wind Knight fell unconscious on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13: Duty

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to Clamp. I do owe just Hoshi Ryuuzaki and the bad guy.

**Notes:** This story is close to the end...how sad T.T ... but oh well, this is not the last chapter so yeah...hope you'll like this one.

* * *

**-CHAPTER 13**

Fuu was passed out, so were Hikaru, Ascot and Hoshi. Ferio had run to his woman, so had done Lantis. They had to protect them. He sighed, he failed in protected his lover, but he would never fail again. He looked straight at the black dragon shaped deity before him. It wasn't Selece, that did mean that Umi hadn't summon it, it was that damn fury god. He walked towards the goddess, hiding behind his cold eyes all the fear he was feeling. He, the Master Mage of Cephiro, was afraid. Afraid of losing the only one person he had ever loved.

"I'll tell you just once, Yoru, let her go and leave this place. Come back to your cavern and stop attacking our kingdom" he icy said, the goddess laughed.

"do you really think you can stop me, Master Mage?"

"yes" he simply answered

"you know, I will have piety of you...fighting you in my Manashin form would be too easy, and I won't be unfair..." she said.

Clef swallowed, he'd rather prefer attacking her in that form, at least in that way he wouldn't have to face Umi.

In a few the Manashin disappeared and Umi was standing in front of him, a smirk crossing her pale face.

"here I am, Clef" she said

"do you really want try to fight me? To...kill me" she asked.

Clef froze hearing those words. Of course he wouldn't. He'd preferred die himself, but he was the Master Mage, protecting Cephiro and the Magic Knights was his duty. He never found his task so hard.

"yes" he answered.

Umi nodded

"very well, that was what I wanted to hear..." she commented, then she drew her rapier and caressed its blade

"bye bye Clef" she said in a smirk throwing herself again him, he dodged the attack and, when she tried with a spell, he evoked a protecting barrier.

"better than what I did expect" she said

"_Kuro Ryuu!"_ she exclaimed when the barried disappeared: a black dragon came out from her palms and attacked the Master Mage. He couldn't dodge it and the magic dragon wrapped his smoky tail around his throat. Or maybe he just won't do it. A part of his mind refused to attack her, maybe if he wouldn't react Umi, or what of her lasted in her body, had came out and recognize him, maybe she'd stop herself and she'd blow away that thing with her own will. But they were all mere suppositions.

Umi laughed

"I thought you could do better...you are such a delusion for being a Master Mage" she said launching another spell against him. He took the attack but didn't say a world, neither he tried to react.

"why don't you hurt me back?!" the goddess yelled, he weakly smiled. She was getting nervous, well, at least part of his plan was working.

"you should be happy I don't...or you'd be done..." he whispered. It was hard to breath with that dark spell wrapped around his neck.

The fury god clenched her fist and started launching powerful spells against him, he stayed silent. Not a single moan came from him. That was making her frustrated, she was the goddess fury, she enjoined other's people rage and him being so cold was a torture to her.

She came closer to him and drew her sword

"there's no fun to play this way..." she whispered raising the edge of her weapon to his throat

"so I think I'll get rid of you...in the end you must consider yourself lucky: you got the honour to get killed by the woman you love" she added laughing, he clenched his fists. Now he was really getting angry, she couldn't even think to compare herself to that woman she had stolen the body and the mind to.

"you..." he hissed

"you aren't...her..." he weakly added

"U...Umi...I know you are there...I saw it earlier...with....with Fuu..." he whispered

"I...I know you can...hear....hear me..." he added.

Her head ached. That voice...it was Clef's one. She could have recognize it everywhere. So here he was, he hadn't left her behind, he was there. There for her.

"Cle...Clef..." she whispered.

The Mage's eyes enlighten, his lips curved in a sweet smile. He knew that, she had to be here, she was much stronger than that, her proud would never permit her to get manipulated by such a mean being.

"Umi..." he softly said, her arm trembled, she lowered the sword

"no!" the husky voice yelled

"kill him!" she ordered.

Her limbs ached again, her throat burned. A force she couldn't fight raised her arm again getting the blade of the sword closer to his throat. She couldn't kill him. She had to do something, in the end she was the Magic Knight of Water, it had to mean something!

"no! No! Clef!" she yelled,

"Clef, attack her, do something!" she exclaimed in pain

"you know that..." he tried

"I know...but please do something...I won't kill you and it hurts...please, I prefer risking my life rather than keep going on like this!" she yelled, the voice laughed again

"I think it's too late..." the goddess said

"I won't say it..." the Master Mage hissed, then he raised up his staff.

A flashing white light came out of it, in a few the black dragon disappear in a smoky cloud, he took his hands to his throat gasping for air.

"how...what...?" the fury god was confused, Clef smirked looking at her, then with a simple spell made her sword fly away from her hands

"who's winning now?" he asked, then he stepped closed aiming at her with his magic staff

"let her go..."

"never, if you kill me, you'll kill her too" she answered in anger. Clef closed his eyes and sighed

"Umi..." he whispered

"please, say something..." he pleaded

"just do it" the woman's voice said

"that's not me, Clef...she deformed even my body...I'm not me anymore...I won't be like this..."

He wasn't able to speak, he just looked blankly at the body in front of him.

She was right, that frame was so different from Umi's one, he couldn't recognize anything of the Water Knight in it, just the long hair were the same. But that didn't change a thing, Umi was still risking to die. Maybe if he'd use a not too powerful spell...

Yoru laughed

"are you scared, Clef?" she asked, he clenched his fists

"yes, I am" he admitted, the goddess smirked

"but I won't let you win...I can't" he said, then a purple and azure light came out of his staff, his heart ached at the thought that he was risking to kill Umi. But he couldn't do without it. It was his duty.

"forgive me" he whispered

"I...I love you" he added, then launched the spell against her.

She reached out her arms, two black and red blast of magic came out from her palms, they crashed against Clef's one.

They fought for a while, he was not using all his powers, he was afraid to kill her.

Her spell was getting stronger, he didn't know what to do.

He turned and saw Hikaru and Fuu lying on the floor in Lantis and Ferio's arms. He couldn't help thinking they were lucky, they could be happy together. Then his eyes went to Ascot, he'd hate him if something would have happened to Umi, he cared so much about her, he still couldn't believe she preferred a 7 centuries old man to a handsome boy like him. Finally they posed on Hoshi. She was unconscious on the floor, Umi loved her, she'd give everything to see her safe, she did even offered her mind to Your for her, how could she think she was a terrible mother? That thought gave him strength, he had to do it or everyone of them would have been killed by that damn thing. Umi would never accepted to see them die, she'd never forgiven his weakness. He sighed and made the spell strongest. The azure and purple blast became huger, in a few it crashed against Umi's chest. The light surrounded her, she screamed in pain. His heart ached hearing her, but it was late now, he had to finish it. He closed his eyes for not seeing Umi's body disappearing in the blinding light, but that shriek sound made him thrill, chills run down his spin, his head ached. Then the light vanished and he fell on his knees, destroyed.

When the scream was over, suddenly even the rain ceased with it. That had to mean that the Water Knight powers weren't able to work anymore.

He swallowed seeing Umi's body lying not too far from him. He slowly approached her. She was badly hurt, full of bruises and cuts.

"Umi..." he whispered, she didn't answered. He didn't expect she'd done it but his heart sank anyway.

What had he just done?

Ferio looked at Lantis

"keep an eye on Fuu" he said, the swordsman nodded and watched him walking towards the Master Mage.

"Clef..." he said kneeing next to him, he didn't answered but kept looking at Umi, he gently moved away some long hair strands from her closed eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." the boy added, the Master Mage shook his head.

"she asked me to do that" he icy explained. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Even in that moments he was the Master Mage, he couldn't appear weak. Ferio stayed silent, Clef took Umi's hand and kissed it, then he held it tight.

"we should come back to the castle" he said sighing, Ferio nodded and Clef stood Up taking the Water Knight in his arms, then he walked towards Lantis and the others.

The swordsman looked at him, but he didn't said anything. There were no need of words, it was clear how the Master Mage was feeling. Clef couldn't help feeling jealous of the two men standing beside him, Fuu and Hikaru were damaged, of course, but they'd heal and soon they'd come back to their normal everyday life. But what about him? And especially about

Clef just waved his staff and took everyone back in the castle.


	14. Chapter 14: Awakening

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters do belong to CLAMP. I do owe only Hoshi Ryuuzaki and the bad guy.

**Notes:** I can't stand sad ending, so don't worry, lol...anyway this is not the last chapter yet...enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**-CHAPTER 14**

He spent several days and night beside her, just taking her hand and holding it tight. He prepared her potions hoping to see her opening her eyes, or just a sign of her healing, but hopes faded away with days and he stopped seeing her. He just couldn't handle it. He did even gave to Presea the task of preparing the curative potions. On the contrary, the others Knights had soon get healed, they were fine and out of danger, well at least they were fine now.

It was days he didn't get out of his study, he told everyone he had important work to do but they could see right through him.

Hoshi moaned something in her sleep, Hikaru stepped closer to her

"Hoshi dear..." she whispered

"we're here..."she added

"mmm....d..dad..." she moaned opening a blue wide eye, Hikaru looked at Fuu who smiled sweetly, then she nodded and walked out of the door.

"where is she going?" Ferio asked

"to call him.." the King's eyes widened in surprise,

"no...do you mean that..."

"yeah, it took you quite a lot to understand it..." the girl giggled, Lantis just smirked

"I should have understand it..." he whispered, the Fire Knight just smiled taking his hand.

"Guru Clef, I'm sorry to disturb you" Fuu said stepping inside his study, he sighed

"no problem...what again?" he asked, the Wind Knight smiled sweetly

"Hoshi is awake..." the mage's eyes enlightened, a small smile escaped him.

Well, at least she was safe now.

"good, give her a potion and tell her to sleep..." he said looking back at his documents, Fuu shook her head

"she asked for you..." he looked surprised at her

"really?" she nodded and smiled sweetly, he sighed and stood up

"take me to her..." he said, the woman nodded and leaded him in her chamber.

When he got in Hoshi's room, everyone looked surprised at him, he felt embarrassed

"what?" he asked, Ferio shook his head

"nothing..." he said, Clef shrugged and went beside the bed

"Hoshi?" he whispered, she turned her head, he smiled at her

"I'm...happy you are ok now..." he said caressing her long lavender hair, she smiled and reached out to hug him, he smiled wrapping his arms around her

"I'm sorry..." she said

"you don't have to be...you couldn't know the perils of this place...it's my fault, I should have never bring you here" he apologize

"no, getting here is the best thing that ever happened to me...thanks...dad" she whispered the last word. Clef startled.

She had to be still confused, or maybe he just didn't get the last word. Yeah, probably he just imagined it.

"how...how did you call me?" he asked, Hoshi stayed silent. Maybe he didn't want to accept her as a daughter, she knew that it could happen, a lot of friends of hers had their mother's surname because after a divorce their father wouldn't hear about them anymore. She always thought that it was terrible, even worse than her situation, at least she knew that her father, or what she always thought he was, loved her.

"Hoshi?" he asked again, she sighed

"dad" she just answered in a whisper.

He broke the hug but kept his hands on her arms. He gasped. He was an idiot! It was clear that he couldn't recognize Umi's features since she...well, she looked just like...him.

The shape of her eyes, her thin lips...her hair! He caressed them staring at them as if it was the first time he saw the lavender strands framing her face. That was what Umi wanted to keep from him. She knew he'd never permitted her to leave if she was carrying their child. He couldn't help holding the girl tight. She smiled in his robe, then she looked up at him

"where's mum?" she asked, Clef swallowed. How could he tell her what had happened in the forest? That her mother was still lying unconscious in her bed? He sighed

"she's still...not good..." he weakly answered

"oh...." she just answered. That was unfair, she had just gained her father and she had to lose her mother. And it was all her guilt. She clenched her fists around her sheets.

"I'm sorry" Clef said, she shook her head

"may I see her?" she asked then

"of course" Clef answered helping her to get out of her bed, then they went with the others to Umi's.

Hoshi opened the door and came in, Umi was lying in her bed.

Hikaru and Fuu followed her

"don't you come in?" the red haired woman asked to Clef, he shook his head and leaned against the wall next to Umi's door. He knew he could seem cold, but he couldn't help doing it. He loved her too much to see het in those conditions. Beside this they would soon have another discussion when she'd wake up. If she'd done it. And he hoped with all his heart he could have the chance to argue with her again.

He sighed looking outside, rain had started falling again, it was nothing but a mirror of Hoshi's feeling, probably she was feeling guilty. Well, She wasn't the only one.

Umi wasn't able to move, she was like frozen in her bed. But her mind wandered. It went to Cephiro, that amazing place she learned to love, and its habitants. As a movie, it started zooming on the castle that once belonged to Princess Emeraude. Emeraude, oh, she perfectly remembered her, she was beautiful, more than any earthling girl, and despite her young age she suffered so much. She died for love.

Was she going do the same? Her mind focused on the figures standing around her bed, in her dark room. Outside was raining, that meant her daughter was suffering.

There she was unable to speak. She saw Hikaru putting a hand on her shoulder

"it isn't your fault" the Fire Knight said sweetly

"it is. I was so stupid..."

"no, you just got trapped. This place is full of perils, if no one tells you, you can easily find yourself in trouble" she answered with a smile that wanted to be reassuring.

She saw Fuu, shaking in rage. It was a strange sight, she was always so calm

"neither my powers made her feel better...I'm feeling useless" she whispered, Hikaru shook her head

"Clef powers are the strongest of the whole kingdom, don't blame yourself".

Only in that moment she realized that the Master Mage was missing. He was nowhere to be seen, that made her suffer even more if it was possible.

Then her mind went out of the door and she saw him there, leaning against the wall, watching the rushing sea in the distance. How many nights they spent together watching it, that made her feel special.

Clef, shook his head and slowly walked away, probably he was going to retire in his study.

Why wasn't he there with the others? She couldn't tell, but it made her feel even worse. Suddenly his thoughts reached her. She wasn't sure how all that could be possible. And she found surprising the fact that he was thinking to Hoshi.

"_My daughter. And in 14 years I never knew of her. Umi, if you weren't lying in your bed, almost dead, I suppose I could even yell at you. And probably it will be one of the first thing I will do when you'll be completely healed. But know, Pillar, I haven't even the strength to made up my mind from all the things I'd like to shout you. I'm worried. Worried that I could even not seeing your smile again, worried that you may think that it was easy attacking you like that. And yet, I'm still worried for Hoshi. My daughter. Pillar, I can't believe that. I am a father. She called me dad. Now understand why I had a fondness for her, it was somehow father affection. And now what if you go away? It's unfair, she just found me and she has to lose you. I don't know how she could take it., she loves you so much. And I love you as well, though you lied to both of us. I don't know why you did it, was it because of people? You do never care of other's opinion, never cared of other's judgement. What the hell were you thinking when you crossed the portal? I'm so angry with you, Umi. But I can't stand the idea of losing you again. You mean too much for me. I hope I will have the chance to yell at you, telling how furious I am. Because that would mean that you are awake, safe."_

Clef. He had discovered who Hoshi really was. She couldn't give up on him again, could she? She felt so weak, she was hurting everywhere. And he was right. Hoshi, her sweet child, she was sure that Clef'd be a good father, perfect. And, of course, Hikaru and Fuu'd help him. But that was the way how it was supposed to be? She couldn't stand it. She longed to be with them, to see Hoshi become a wonderful woman, to take her place in Cephiro. She wanted to see her happy, she wanted to see her and Ascot together. Ascot. He was such a dear boy, she loved him with all her heart, her lovely younger brother. That's what she always thought of him, and she was happy that he had opened his heart to another girl, and the fact that the lucky one was her daughter made almost squirm in joy.

Ascot stepped in Umi's room, a sad shadow in his eyes.

"How is she?"

"like she was yesterday. And two days ago. And..."

"ok, Fuu. I got it" he nervously said, then he put a hand on her forehead, it was sweated.

He looked at Hoshi

"how are you?" he asked

"I'm feeling better. But I'm worried" she said, he sighed and took her hand

"she'll be fine"

"what if not? I did a mess. I almost killed you and because of me she accepted to be taken by that monster...and..." he silenced her folding her in his arms, she clutched his outfit.

"_Umi. damn it, why don't you wake up? You always told us you were strong, that nothing could damage the Magic Knight of Water. Well, prove that then! Yes Umi, I'm angry. Furious. And I don't care that you are there in your bed still hurt and asleep! Because you can't leave us! Your damn Master Mage is destroyed, your friends, are worried, Caldina is locked in her room and refused to come out coz it's too gloomy knowing you in these conditions. Even Lantis is worried and asks of you every five seconds! For not mentioning Ferio! And look at your daughter! You are killing her can't you see it? And if you make her suffer I don't think I will forgive you that easy! You always told me I was like a brother to you. I couldn't understand what you did mean then, I thought there was just one kind of love, the other feelings could just be affection. But not love. Now I understand what you meant, coz I still love you Umi, with all my heart. But now I don't see you like the love of my life. I see you like a person I can't do without, like...a sister. Yes, you were right, love can be felt in different ways. So damn it, do it even for me. And I know that somehow you can hear me, so stop it and come back to us!"_

Ascot. Umi almost smiled at his thoughts. He was the only one who had the courage to show her what she was doing. He was right, she couldn't leave them. Not now. But how could she do it?! She was unable to move, to open her eyes.

"Magic Knight, thou should know it: Cephiro is built on people's will. If thou truly desire to be with them thou can" the deep voice of Selece echoed in her ears.

Selece. Where was him? She wanted to see him, his golden bright eyes, his strong figure, his wide wings. Though he was terrifying to most of Cephrian people, he was the most reassuring sight to her. Suddenly his figure glowed in the dark of her mind.

"Selece, help me" she thought

"doth thou love them?" he asked, of course she did. Everyone of them, she'd give everything to see them again.

"that's what truly matters. Open thy eyes, my Knight. Doth it for them. If thou really long to see them again, nothing will stop thou" he echoed again.

"Mum!" Hoshi yelled, Umi's hand grasped the azure sheet of the bed, Fuu immediately run to her and checked her wrist, she could feel her beats becoming more regular.

"c'mon Umi..." she whispered, the Water Knight let go a soft moan.

"S...Selece..." she whispered, Hoshi's hand slipped in hers, the bluette held it close.

"Hikaru, call Cl...call dad!" she exclaimed, the red haired woman run out of the room.

He was staring blankly at the heavy book in front of him when Hikaru burst in without even knocking

"Umi!" she exclaimed

"what?!" he asked jumping down of his seat

"come!" she yelled grabbing his wrist and leading him to the Water Knight's room.

Once there, Clef breathed deeply and stepped in

"what's happening here?" he asked kneeing next to her bed

"she talked earlier..." Hoshi explained, his eyes widened

"I checked her heartbeats, they got regular..." Fuu added

"Hoshi, move away" he said, the girl let go her moher's hand and stood behind her father, her hand searched Ascot's one, the summoner smiled and stepped closer holding it tight.

Clef took Umi's hand, then he murmured strange words Hoshi couldn't catch. But she saw Ascot's eyes growing wide

"what is he doing?" she whispered

"he's casting a healing spell...he seldom uses them"

"why? I thought he was the Master Mage..."

"Indeed, but with his magic, if he go wrong he risks to damage the person even more..."

"are you saying that...?!" she almost yelled

"shhh..." Ascot told her to be silent

"don't worry, he'll do fine. He wouldn't handle the fact of hurting her twice. Our old Master Mage could even seem a total pain sometimes, but in the end he's tender hearted" the summoner teased him. Hoshi smiled, causing Ascot to feel proud of himself, if he could make her smile in a moment like that, he wouldn't even think what he could be able in normal circumstances.

Suddenly Clef raised his staff, small balls of gold light came out of it and softly got under Umi's skin.

When the lights finished Clef stood up and kissed the Water Knight's fingertips

"wake up" he pleaded in a whisper.

But she stayed firm. She seemed a stone. Clef clenched his fists, could he have done something wrong? He knew it was dangerous casting that spell, but he was sure he did it perfectly. Everyone stared at the woman in the bed holding their breath.

Suddenly Umi's hand, still placed in Clef's one, held it tight. Hoshi run again to the bed, followed by the other two Knights

"Umi-chan?" Hikaru sweetly asked, Umi moaned, then one of her eyes cracked open.

"K...Karu..." she said looking at the red haired woman who launched herself in Fuu's arm, the blond let go a sigh of relief

"thanks Pillar" she murmured, smiling at her friend.

The Water Knight looked at Clef and Hoshi standing in front of her

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, Clef held her and kissed her hair

"Umi...Pillar, you have no clue how furious I am now..." she said, but his loving tone made Umi smile

"I'm an idiot..."

"yes you are. And you are a liar and I can't understand what the hell crossed your mind when you left and..." he said almost yelling

"...and I'm incredibly happy that you are safe" he added in a whisper holding her tighter, Umi's eyes went to Hoshi ad she smiled widely

"hun...I..."

"it's ok mum...I almost killed you, so I guess we are on a par" she said in a soft laugh, the bluette reached out a hand and messed up her hair with a rub.

Then she turned to Ascot "thank you" she spelled, the boy just smirked

"I knew you could hear me, Umi-chan" he answered, then he turned to the other Knights

"I think that the others should be informed she's ok..."

"of course, c'mon Fuu, let's go to Lantis and Ferio..."

"sure...rest well Umi" the Wind Knight said in a almost motherly tone that made everyone smile.


	15. Chapter 15,1: The End Umi

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its charactres belong to CLAMP. I do owe only Hoshi Ryuuzaki.

**Notes:** This is the last chapter. Actually, I decided to divide it in two parts. This one is from Umi's POV, I thought that, it'd be nice hearing the end of her story from her. I will post the second part soon, it will be from Hoshi's POV, I got affectioned to her character. I hope you'll like it, thanks to all who readed and commented it since the first chapter. I'll thank everyone of you in the next, last part.

**

* * *

**

**-CHAPTER 15.1**

_Some weeks had passed since that terrible battle. I'm fine now, and I do owe my loved ones so much._

_Not to my surprise I found that my daughter and Clef get along very well, I couldn't be happier for that._

_She's learning magic very fast, she loves everything that has to do with it, she even asked her father to teach her the ancient Cephrian language since she's fascinated by those secular, heavy books with that thin, yellow and faded pages. I found it quite sweet, and that's a proof she took so much from him._

_Fuu and Ferio are going to celebrate their wedding, and so are doing Hikaru and Lantis, they wanted a triple wedding, but I refused so my sisters agreed to a double one. It's not that I won't to marry him, of course, I just think it's not the right time. You may find it crazy, we do even have a wonderful 14 years old daughter, but not everyone knows that, only our friends. But I know I can't hide forever, all the mess that happened taught me that I must be sincere. And I won't to lie to my people. Yeah, my people. In that gloomy years on Earth I learned how much I cared about Cephiro, and I'm not talking only of Clef, Hikaru, Fuu, Ascot and the others. I mean everything. Everything and everyone is special to me, we fought so hard to defend it and to protect its habitants that now they're a part of me. Every single floating mountain, every wave of my and Selece's ocean, every person living here has a special place inside me and I'd do everything for them._

_I fumed when my door opened. I turned angry, I hate when people don't knock on my door. But when I saw Clef, I found myself smiling like an idiot. I know, I'm a grown woman, but when I'm with him I suddenly come back to my old 14 years old self. Yeah, love can freak people out. He laid on my bed, arms behind his neck, bands of soft lavender hair gently falling on his amazing eyes. I know, when we talk about him I suddenly got fluffy, but I really can't help being like that, that man always fascinated me, when I'm with him my stomach flutters and...oh what am I saying?!_

_I sat on the edge of my bed, next to him and gently stroked his hair, he smiled and rose to kiss me, I lightly giggled under the kiss and he released me. I sighed and cuddled next to him, he caressed my hair, I was dying of pleasure, you can't even imagine how much I missed his attentions when I was on Earth. _

_Suddenly he stopped, I pouted, he chuckled in his throat._

"_what's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow_

"_you" he answered kissing my forehead. I just stuck my tongue out making him laughing openly._

_Then he closed his eyes and sighed_

"_Umi, I wanted to talk to you" he said, becoming serious. My stomach clenched, I knew what he wanted to talk about. There was a topic we still left unspoken._

"_I think I know what you have to say..." I said in a mere whisper, I hoped he forgot it. How stupid! He nodded and sat up on the bed, pulling me in his lap_

"_Well. So, what about our daughter?" I sighed, I knew it._

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Everything. You know Umi, I avoided to talk about it because I wanted for you to be calm before discussing about it. Especially after all that had happened in the last days"_

"_I know, and I thank you..." I said, and I really meant it. He smiled_

"_when Hoshi called me "dad" I was petrified, I thought I made a blunder, then she repeated it. And at first I was so happy, you know, only in that moment I realized the reason why I had such a fondness for her" I smiled and hugged him_

"_then" he continued_

"_I got angry with you. Very angry, I could even say furious. I mean, a daughter. How in the world could you hide such an important thing to me?" I stayed silent, I didn't know what to say_

"_Umi, I swear, I wanted to shout at you. And I couldn't. That made me frustrated. Beside this I couldn't even think of being so furious with you while you were lying in that bed. I felt terrible, especially because it was me who crashed you like that and..." I smiled and put a finger on his soft lips._

"_Clef, it's not your fault, you are the Master Mage, you had to do it. It's your duty. And beside this I asked you to do it, so there's nothing to feel guilty for" I answered, he kissed my fingertip_

"_And well, now here it comes the difficult part. I don't know what to say about Hoshi. Of course I knew I was pregnant when I left, and I got married because I didn't want to mud my family, you know, in my world a girl of my age being pregnant isn't exactly a good thing, especially when the kid has to be raised without a father" I explained_

"_but why then...?"_

"_shhh, I'm talking" I said_

"_anyway, he was there, I knew he loved me and he'd do everything to marry me, so I accepted and in a month we got married and I made everyone believe that Hoshi was born premature. I thought that she'd have a normal life, like every human girl. Of course I missed this place, and I guess there's no need to mention how much felt lost without you and Hikaru and Fuu, but I went on. My daughter's tranquillity was all that mattered to me. Then one night I was cooking the dinner, when someone knocked." I swallowed, though I love Clef whit all my heart, I used to care of my husband, I would never think he'd die in that way. He held me close, he knew that, actually, that kind of things upset me._

"_well, you can imagine what comes next. It was the police, they told me of the car crashing and of my husband. I wanted to shout but I couldn't, Hoshi was there and I wanted to be strong. Then I raised her up alone, cursing my idiocy every day because maybe if I'd stay here she'd have an easier life, she'd know her father, you'd see her growing up, I'd be happy." I felt my voice shaking, so I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to regain control._

"_Until you came" I added in a sigh, he nodded_

"_well, I can imagine how hard it was, but why didn't you stay?" he asked, I turned to look at him_

"_I was scared, Clef" I admitted, he looked at me with a confused face, I cupped his cheek_

"_you are the Master Mage, Clef. You are not allowed to have relationship and having a daughter with the Water Knight would have damaged your perfect reputation" I explained, he looked at me with wide eyes, I shook my head_

"_I was afraid that they'd put you aside, there are so many men who want to take your place here, Clef! And I know how much you care of this place. I was afraid they'd ask you to chose and I didn't want for it to happen" added twisting my hands_

"_Umi..." he said shaking his head_

"_do you think that I'd chose..."_

"_No. That's not what I meant. I knew that you'd never hurt me and you'd gave up on your task and I couldn't permit you to do such an idiocy" I answered, he sighed and folded me in his arms_

"_Umi...what the hell were you thinking? We'd find a way, Ferio is the King, he could help us. He'd surely do something..."_

"_I know, but I was afraid, I didn't know what to do..." he put two fingers under my chin and smiled_

"_You'll drive me mad someday" he said sweetly then he kissed me._

"_mum I...oh sorry!" our daughter's voice interrupted us, he broke up the kiss and laughed at Hoshi covering her eyes, I laughed too_

"_come here hun" I said patting the free space next to me_

"_sure I can?" she asked, her eyes still covered, Clef laughed_

"_yes" he said_

"_good" she answered_

"_and please, not in front of me!" she exclaimed, both of us laughed_

"_I can't see why you can do it with Ascot in front of us and we aren't allowed to do it in front of you" I pointed out, she blushed_

"_mum!" I laughed, she launched me a pillow, Clef started laughing._

"_shut up you, Master Mage!" I exclaimed outraged and tossed a pillow on his head._

_I sighed, yeah it maybe stupid, but I always dreamed of moments like this, just the three of us. Like a real family. I smiled to myself._

* * *

_I was so glad when I saw Fuu and Hikaru in their wedding dress, they looked so happy, so excited. Well, I guess it's normal acting this way on your wedding day. Yeah I know, you may think I'm stupid, in the end I had my wedding too, but it wasn't exactly the same thing. On that day I was in a pretty gloomy mood, I hoped to find Clef at the altar, though I knew it was impossible. Oh, I'm digressing again, I really should stop talking about me, it's is their day, not mine. Fuu looked amazing in her white long dress, the veil gently falling on her bright emerald eyes, a bouquet of lilies, white roses and daisy clenched in her shaking hands, it was funny seeing her so excited. I hugged her_

"_Fuu chan, I'm so happy for you and Ferio. You are gonna be a fantastic Queen, perfect for this kingdom" she blushed_

"_oh Umi chan, thank you. I'm so worried about all this situation...do you really think I'll be good at reigning on Cephiro?" I lightly laughed: she never call me "Umi chan" and she is usually so sure of what she'd doing_

"_of course Fuu" I said in a smile, she hugged me back and breathed deeply_

"_thank you for accepting of being our bridesmaid. I really appreciated it." _

"_it's a pleasure Fuu, and even Hoshi is enthusiast of being Hikaru's bridesmaid, she never done it before" I answered, she smiled._

_In that moment Hikaru stepped in_

"_It's a disaster!" she yelled_

"_what's wrong?" I asked_

"_the rings! I don't remember where I did put them!" she yelled hysterically. _

_I couldn't help laughing. Her white dress floated everywhere while she run around the chamber searching the missing rings, she yelled and launched the bouquet of pink and white roses on the bed_

"_wedding is a stress!" she exclaimed, Fuu lightly laughed_

"_oh c'mon Hikaru, we'll find them...and don't launch away the flowers, reserve it for the end of the ceremony" she said giving her bouquet back. The red haired woman sighed and sank on the bed._

_In that moment someone knocked_

"_come in" I said, Hoshi stepped in_

"_Fuu, Hikaru, I wanted congratulate to you" she said hugging both of them_

"_There's nothing to congratulate for!" Hikaru yelled, Hoshi blinked, I laughed, Fuu rolled her eyes_

"_she lost her and Lantis's rings" she explained, Hoshi laughed_

"_here you are" she said handing her the little box, Hikaru jumped out of the bed and hugged her_

"_oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Where did you find them?!" she asked_

"_Hikaru...you are struggling me!" my daughter said, Karu realised her_

"_You forgot them on the edge of the fountain, in the garden" she answered, Hikaru slapped her forehead_

"_I'm terrible" she said sighing. All of us laughed._

_In that moment Caldina stepped in with Presea_

"_ok, brides, everything is ready, the crowd is waiting and Ferio and Lantis are waiting as well" both of them breathed deeply and nodded, Caldina winked, then she came to me_

"_This is your first public event as a couple" she whispered. I swallowed, I was so busy to think to help Karu and Fuu for the wedding that I totally forgot that Ferio had intention to make public my and Clef's union. And even if we hadn't a real ceremony, according to Cephiro's law we were wed. Hoshi was the proof._

"_Umi chan, don't be stupid, everything will be ok" Hikaru said stepping closer_

"_yeah, sorry of we forgot about that, we were so busy to think of us that we left you behind..."_

"_don't say idiocies, it's your day. I won't for you to worry about me" I said in a smile, now c'mon, people are waiting._

_We made our way to the throne room. The golden doors got opened. I gasped: everything was breath taking. The sun was shining through the tall windows, everything was decorated with red, white and pink flowers and a red carped with gold bands at the sides was placed on the marble floor to the way to the altar._

_I saw Lantis and Ferio smiling lovingly at their women, one on the left of the altar, and the other at the right._

_On a higher step there was Clef, his long white robe decorated with gold, lavender and azure bands shining in the sunlight, so as his headdress. I felt my cheeks becoming hot and red while we approached the altar._

_Maybe he wasn't really that sight, it was just my imagination. When we arrived at the altar, Hoshi and I took place on two seats in the first line. Lafarga and Ascot took place next to Lantis and Ferio, as best men._

_I couldn't help moving deeply, especially when Lantis and Ferio slipped the rings to Hikaru and Fuu's fingers. All of the nights in our Cephrian rooms spent daydreaming of our wedding came to my mind. Fuu used to say she wanted two children, maybe twins. Hikaru wanted a little boy and a little girl, the son would become a great swordsman, like Lantis, while the girl would be a lovely sorceress. Our wedding seemed so far away, and now here we are. Together as always, we started together and we'd finish together. Hoshi smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, I looked at her, I was proud of my little sorceress. When the ceremony was over Fuu and Ferio looked at each other and nodded, I felt the stares of all of my friends on me. I knew what they were going to do, I was so thankful to Fuu. Her first step as Queen was making me happy, or at least trying to do it. My eyes locked to Clef's one, I felt melting. I know I do always repeat it, but I really can't help it. He gives me chills._

_Ferio cleared his throat_

"_people of Cephiro" he said_

"_first of all, I have the pleasure to introduce to you our new beautiful Queen: Fuu Hououji, Magic Knight of Wind." he took Fuu's hand, she blushed. In that moment a twinkle light appeared on her head, then a gold crown with emerald stones gently posed on her head. Hikaru smiled and got moved too. She went down the alter and hugged me. I hugged her back, it seemed all so unreal! _

"_then" Ferio continued, looking at me_

"_I want to announce the union of two important people in our kingdom" a murmur spread in the room, I tensed, Hikaru held my hand giving me strength, Fuu nodded to me._

_I swallowed and looked at Clef, he smiled at me, then his eyes posed on Hoshi, our daughter smiled at him openly._

"_I know it's unusual, but I want let you know about our Master Mage, Guru Clef, and our Water Knight, Umi Ryuuzaki" the murmur ceased. My heart speeded, I knew it was going to be a disaster._

_Before anyone could answer back, Fuu took the speech_

"_I think that everyone of you knows why Princess Emeraude died, and I'm sure you know why Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire, decided to put an end to the Pillar System. Love can't be forbidden. And as Queen of this place, I will make sure that no one will sacrifice their feelings anymore" she said_

"_I agree" Ferio said_

"_and beside this I abolish the tradition that do forbid to the Master Mage to have a relationship. He's human, and so he has the right to live a normal life. Both the Water Knight and the Master Mage proved to love this kingdom more than themselves, so I think that Cephiro will only take a benefit from a relationship like their one."_

"_Your Majesty, but what if they will not be able to put the kingdom first?" one asked, Ferio smirked_

"_the kingdom. Cephiro is based on people's will and feelings. Do you have any clue of what could happen if one of them suffered for their separation? Rain will fall ceaselessly, storms would spread on the whole country. I don't think that a tradition is worth the danger of Cephiro" no one answred, but I felt everyone's eyes on us. I was growing embarrassed, they were talking of us like we weren't there. How could Clef permit this? And what our daughter would have thought of us? I sighed, _

"_I have something to say" Clef said stepping forward, I gasped and looked at him, he smiled towards me, then make Hoshi a sign to reach him. Was he mad?! That wasn't the right time to do such a thing! _

"_calm down, Umi chan" Hikaru whispered in my ear, while I twisted my hands._

"_look at this girl" Clef said _

"_I guess everyone remember the day when she received her powers, they were water, like her mother, the Water Knight, and light" he said_

"_I think that all of you knows that the power of light is my power and that no one can have the same powers of the Master Mage but..." I couldn't stay here, silent just watching him doing everything. I stood up_

"_but his descendants" I said stepping close to Clef_

"_yes, this girl is my and the Master Mage's daughter. And I'm proud of it" everyone's eyes got wide, I smirked_

"_for a stupid tradition I had to go away for 14 years, just for avoiding problem to this place. Do you really think that I'd put something before this kingdom? Well, maybe I'd do it. But that something isn't the Master Mage, is this girl. So I don't think we should keep hiding like two criminals." I don't even know where I took the courage to say something like that. It was like my old, uninhibited self had come back. I looked to everyone of them, holding my head up high. I felt Ferio's hand on my shoulder._

"_I declare legal their union. If you think I'm fool, and maybe idiot...well, deal with it" he said smirking_

_I turned and hugged him, I couldn't help doing it. Then I looked at Fuu and spelled a "thank you" she just smiled and winked._

"_well, now that we have shocked this people I think we can go to the garden to celebrate this marriage" he said taking Fuu's hand, the Queen nodded and followed him outside together with everyone in the chamber._

_During the party I couldn't stop looking at Ascot and my daughter. I was so happy he'd find someone worth of him. Someone who loved him like he deserved. And I was even happier that the girl was my daughter._

_Suddenly I felt someone holding my waist from behind, I smiled and leaned back. Clef rested his head on the top of mine_

"_it's fantastic being able of doing this in front of everyone" he whispered, I spun and looked at him_

"_I agree. I'm so happy to be here again. Here with you, with the others. And above all I'm happy that Hoshi likes this place and loves everyone here" he peeked at his daughter and Ascot, joking on the edge of the fountain, she splashed him with the water, he grabbed her wrists and, laughing pushed her in the water. Clef burst in laughing, I giggled_

"_there's nothing to laugh, you two!" she yelled to us getting out of the fountain and slapping Ascot, he laughed and held her close, then he kissed her._

"_they're lovely, aren't they?" I asked, he just nodded, then folded me in his arms, I buried my face in his cloak savouring the sweet feeling given by our closeness. _

"_you know" I said_

"_I don't need a ceremony like this one. It's just enough being here", he smiled and raised my head, then he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying his hands wandering on my back. When we broke up he snapped his fingers, two rings appeared in his palm_

"_I love you, Umi" he said slipping one of them to my fingers, I gasped and took the other one and slide it in his finger_

"_I love you too, Clef" I answered and this time I was the one to kiss him, with all the love and passion I couldn't show him in those long 14 years that now where just a bitter memory destined to fade away replaced by the new wonderful ones in Cephiro._


	16. Chapter 15,2: The end Hoshi

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe only Hoshi Ryuuzaki and the bad guy.

**Notes: **This is the second part of the Last Chapter. As I told, this is from Hoshi's POV. I love my character, I think she's cool and she deserved more space in this story...in the end she's the main character together with Umi. I'm sooo sad it's over, I will miss my story...T.T But oh well...I hope you'll like this chapter and you liked the whole story as well. I promise I'll write more lol... =P

**Special Thanks:** I want to thank my faithful reviewers...

**-RayearthFan,** thank you sooo much, I loved your loooong comments you are usually the first one who rewieves my chapters lol...

**-Fantasia-49,** thank you, I really appreciated your comments, and well, I couldn't let Umi and Clef having a sad ending after all the mess they've been through lol... so I hope this is a good happy ending to you...^^

**-Umi 03,** thank you too for your reviews...I'm sorry about the triple wedding, I thought about it too but I believe it would be too much predictable so I tried to find a good compromise using the double ceremony and Umi and Clef's rings...Anyway I hope the end is still good to you. ^^

**

* * *

****-CHAPTER 15.2**

_Finally I am happy. I can't deny it. I'm so glad that mum understood that in the end this is her place and decided to stay. And I believe Cephiro is the place I belong to as well. Here I met amazing people and I discovered love. I know, on Earth I went out with a few guys but the feelings I have for Ascot can't be compared with those ones. He's perfect: handsome, intelligent, loving, kind. Everything a girl could dream of. And I'm so lucky to have him by my side. Every time he looks at me with those wide emerald eyes I got lost. I know, I'm fluffy, but mom says that's normal, she says I'm not crazy or silly, I'm just a girl in love._

_After all that happened I thought I'd never be able to look at him again. I mean, I almost killed him. But he forgave me, he said that it wasn't me and I had no guilt. Oh, I love him!_

_My dad always rebuke me because I can't focus on my magic when he was around. Dad._

_Oh he's awesome too. It's so fantastic waking up in the morning and get in his study to learn everything he has to teach me. He's so wise, intelligent...he's great! He is even strict, he get angry when I don't study or leave my duties behind, but I know in the end he loves me. I thought I could never forgive my mum for ling to me all this time. But Ascot told me why she did it, and I felt so stupid, so egoist. _

_Ascot told me that the Master Mage is forbidden to have relationship with any woman. He must belong just to Cephiro and I already knew this, but I couldn't imagine that people were so stuck on that tradition. Beside this he told me the story of Princess Emeraude and High Priest Zagato. I was horrified when I heard it that I did even cried, how can people be so mean to force others to live a half life? Now I can understand mum, she loved my father too much for making him risk his rank. When I cried for Emeraude and Zagato, he smiled and told me that there was nothing to be sad for, it was Emeraude's choice, then he explained me that Hikaru abolished the Pillar System. I do admire her even more now. With mom and dad I don't talk of the Master Mage's duty, they think I don't know anything of this. I guess they just want to protect me some way, they think of me like a little girl, and probably they're right and they will never change their mind, in the end a daughter is always a child to their parents. But Ascot is not like that. He sees me like an adult, he talk to me freely and that's one of the things I do appreciate the most about him._

"_Hoshi, keep translating this, I will be back soon" my father's voice took me back to reality_

"_yes dad" I answered, he smiled and walked away._

_I tried to focus on those ancient symbols, but my mind kept wandering away. Suddenly a knock made me gasp, I looked outside the tall balcony door and I saw Ascot, I jumped out of my chair and rushed to him,_

_He laughed_

"_how is my little geek?" he asked, I slapped his arm_

"_I'm not a geek...and I don't understand anything about this!" I exclaimed showing him the old book, his eyes wandered along the page, he smirked_

"_oh, it's easy!" he said_

"_yeah, for you who grew up here!" I replied, he laughed_

"_it's the Magic Knights' legend" he explained_

"_what about it?"_

"_you'd find it funny...it's about the Water Knight" I sighed_

"_great, I can't even translate a stupid legend about my mother!" I exclaimed exasperated, he laughed and pulled me in his lap_

"_will you be at Fuu and Hikaru's marriage?" he asked_

"_of course, I will be Hikaru's bridesmaid" I answered proudly, he smiled_

"_I'm going as Ferio's best man..."_

"_and Lantis?"_

"_oh, he asked to Lafarga...you know they're both soldiers..." he said, I just nodded. There was something I always wanted to discuss with him, and of course I knew he'd get embarrassed. But I didn't care, I wanted to know the truth._

"_Ascot" I said turning to him_

"_is it true that you used to have a crush on my mother?" I asked, his cheeks flushed, I loved to embarrass him. How mean am I, neh? _

"_I...umm...who told you?" he asked_

"_rumours fly fast" I said standing up and sitting on the edge of the desk_

"_well...I...ummm...yeah, I admit it....but it was long time ago, I mean...when I met her I was a child I..."_

"_they told me you grew up for her..." I added playing with my hair, I peeked at him and saw he was going to die of shame, I laughed between me._

"_What?! I...ok, it's true, but I swear that now she..I mean I...oh Hoshi, you know I love you" he said, I stood up and walked to him, then I cupped his flashing cheeks_

"_I know, you stupid boy" I said giggling, then I placed a soft kiss on his lips, he held me from the waist and pulled me in his lap. _

_Suddenly he broke the kiss_

"_who told you to stop?!" I asked, he laughed and kissed my forehead,_

"_the fact that Clef will be mad if he find me there...you know, he hates when I disturb your studies" he answered, I sighed and closed the old book_

"_there's no chance that I can do it anyway" I said, he lightly chuckled_

"_try, I have to go to Ferio anyway....I'll see you tonight" he said standing up_

"_ok...bye" I said kissing him, he smiled under the kiss_

"_love you" he said walking away and closing the door behind him._

_I decided to follow his advice and tried again to translate that damn text. Nothing. I was a disaster! I should know everything about the Water Knight, she's my mother...but I couldn't understand anything. I walked outside the bibliotheca, I was sure that dad would have help me if I asked._

_I knocked to the door of his room, but no one answered, I stepped in and found it empty. At that point there was just one place where I could find him: mom's room. I kept asking myself why they couldn't share the same chamber, in the end they were together...Cephrian traditions were strange._

_I stepped in my mother's room without even knocking, and I immediately regretted it when I saw mum and dad kissing. Ok, you'll laugh at it but really, I felt embarrassed! I immediately covered my eyes, I felt my father bursting in laughing, my mother followed him with a light giggle. _

"_come here hun" she told me, but I didn't looked_

"_sure I can?" I asked, my father laughed again_

"_yes" he said, even if my eyes were covered I could imagine their amused expression, I sighed and set my eyes free, then sat on the bed between them_

"_and please, don't do it in front of me" I said. Again, I know I could seem exaggerated, but really, would you like to see your parents being so damn fluffy?!_

"_oh c'mon Hoshi, I don't see why you can do it with Ascot and we are forbidden to do it in front of you" mum said. I was outraged. I'm a 14 years old girl, I have the right to kiss my boyfriend whenever and wherever I want! And beside this, I won't discuss of it with my mother. Well, not in front of dad._

_As far as I know Ascot and him used to be very jealous, dad could barely stand Ascot's closeness with mum, and Ascot had the same feelings towards him. Then mum and dad got together, and my father didn't bothered anymore of Ascot. First my beloved summoner was quite angry and jealous because of mum's choice, then he let it go and his behaviour towards my father became normal. They're good friends now. I think that dad is happy I got with Ascot, he's a smart guy, very talented and good. And beside this everyone says that he's a good candidate to take the Master Mage's place when my dad will give up on it. But I know he will never leave his role, he loves it too much. I'm happy because this means I will never be forced to hide my relationship with him as mum and dad have to do. I don't think this story will go on for long though. I heard Fuu and Ferio talking of make their union official at their wedding. It would be great since mum is really frustrated because she has to hide her feelings. She doesn't show it, but I can read her as a book. And the same is for dad, I can see their longing gazes in public, especially when Fuu and Ferio and Hikaru and Lantis do show their love to Cephrian people. _

_Anyway, I launched a pillow to her, my father burst in laughing and mum, who is terribly touchy, tossed the pillow on his head with a "shut up, Master Mage" I laughed. I felt so good in that moment, I had everything a girl could ask for: two amazing and loving parents, a perfect family, people like Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio and Lantis who really care of me, and well, yeah, I had Ascot too. They meant the world to me._

* * *

_The wedding day I was so excited, I never went to a marriage as bridesmaid. I was wandering with Ascot in the garden, he was so breath taking in his white and gold ceremony suit! As usual we fought because e kept hiding his amazing eyes behind his hair, and as usual I won. He told me I took it from mom, she never loses an argument. I giggled, I liked when people say I took from her, no one ever told me in my years on Earth._

"_marriage here is very similar to Earth" I considered, he laughed_

"_not at all" he said_

"_why not? I mean, the celebration, the party, the rings, the white long dress..." he laughed again_

"_here works differently, this is just something more that Hikaru and Fuu wanted to do" I was amazed, I liked to discover about Cephrian traditions, though I found some of them quite stupid, such as the Pillar System or the Master Mage's status._

"_well, so what about marriage here in Cephiro?" I asked, I saw him blushing as a mad. I knew he was a shy guy, but I mean, who would get embarrassed talking of wedding?! It's not like I was asking him to make a proposal or something, even because I think I'm too young for it, I want to live before getting married. _

"_hello, Cephiro to Ascot? Are you here?" I asked impatiently, he laughed nervously_

"_do...do you mean that no one ever told you about Cephrian wedding?" I shook my head_

"_well you see...it doesn't take a great ceremony to become husband and wife here..."_

"_really? I'm sure that mum will celebrate both kind of wedding with dad when their relationship will be approved by Ferio and Fuu..." I considered_

"_I...I think that she's already married to Clef...in Cephiro traditions I mean..." he said, his cheeks flashing_

"_huh? How can you tell it?"_

"_well, it's simple, you are their daughter..." he said trying to seem confident_

"_huh? I don't see the point, Ascot" he swallowed_

"_oh c'mon Hoshi! Try to catch it!" he said nervously_

"_Ascot, I don't think I'm stupid, so if you can explicitly tell me you'd make me a great favour" I said, I was getting angry, his shy ways were annoying sometimes. He sighed_

"_to get married you just have to...lay...with the guy you want to be your husband" he said becoming red. I gasped_

"_so dad and mum are already wed!"_

"_of course, that's what I meant earlier" he said_

"_wow...it's totally different from Earth..." I considered sitting on the edge of the fountain_

"_I know..." he said, I giggled _

"_what's so funny?" he asked_

"_well, this means that I am replacing their wedding rings...I'm a proof of their union...it's strange..."_

"_I could tell the same thing about Earthling customs...I mean, can really two rings show two people's love?" his words amazed me, I never thought of that before. Cephrian mentality was very different from Earthling one. I stretched my arms on the edge of the fountain and I suddenly hit something, I turned and saw a small velvet red box, I opened it and saw two rings. I smiled, they had to be Hikaru's wedding rings._

"_what are you looking at?" he asked, I showed him_

"_these are the rings...I guess they couldn't show two people's love, but they are a symbol...I mean, thanks these small thing you can understand that they belong to each other..." I said more to myself than to him, he smiled_

"_ok, this means that in a very far future I will accept this ring thing..." he said smiling, I slapped him_

"_don't you think you are running too much, Mr. Summoner?" he laughed_

"_I'm joking Hosh!" he answered grabbing my wrists and kissing my forehead, I stuck my tongue out to him_

"_you should take the rings to Hikaru, she will surely be freaked out..." he considered laughing, _

"_yeah...see you at the ceremony" I said standing up_

"_sure...laters" he said, I turned and blew a kiss to him. _

_I rushed into Fuu's room, since I knew that all of the three Knights were there_

"_Hikaru, Fuu..." I said stepping in the room_

"_I wanted to congratulate to you..." I said smiling_

"_there's nothing to congratulate for!" Hikaru yelled_

"_something wrong?" I asked_

"_yeah, she lost her rings" Fuu said rolling her eyes, I giggled_

"_here, you left them on the edge of the fountain" I answered handing her the red box_

"_Hoshi, you saved me!" the Fire Knight exclaimed hugging me._

_In that moment Caldina stepped in together with Presea_

"_hi my dear brides!" she said winking to Hikaru and Fuu, then she moved close to my mum and whispered something in her ear. I saw her becoming rigid, I imagined that Caldina reminded her that today Fuu and Ferio would have officialised her and dad's union. I smiled to me, it was about time, they deserved some tranquillity. _

_In a few all of us went to the throne room where people were waiting for the brides, Ferio and Lantis looked handsome in their ceremony clothes and the room seemed enchanted: blossoming and smelling flowers were placed everywhere and the bright and warm sunlight did enlightened all around making shining the gold decorations. My stare couldn't help posing on the guy next to Ferio. I dreamy sighed seeing Ascot there, he was breath taking, if I ever came back on Earth I could never date other guys...he's too close to perfection and the others would seem such idiot and gloomy to me. He looked at me and I smiled proudly noticing he had took his hair away from his eyes. Then I took place next to my mother in a seat in the first line and watched dad celebrating the marriage. I found so sweet the way mum looked at him, it was clear she loved him, only blind people could not noticing it. Suddenly I saw some tears straining my mother's face, she was moved. I felt sorry for her, I guess that she, Hikaru and Fuu had always dreamed of a triple wedding, I bet she always dreamed to wear a white long wedding dress and marrying dad according to Earthling traditions, and she was forbidden because of a bunch of idiots who were too bigoted to accept a love so deep like her and dad's one. And all just because he was the Master Mage. It was unfair. I put a hand on her shoulder, she wiped away her tears and smiled to me. I looked at her and at dad, I was pride to be their daughter, and not only because they were two high ranked people in the kingdom, but because I knew they were two of the best people all over the worlds: both Earth and Cephiro. _

_Once the ceremony was over, I saw Fuu and Ferio looking at each other and nodding, then both of them stood in front of the people and Ferio took the speech_

"_people of Cephiro" he said_

"_first of all, I have the pleasure to introduce to you our new beautiful Queen: Fuu Hououji, Magic Knight of Wind." he took Fuu's hand, she blushed. In that moment a twinkle light appeared on her head, then a gold crown with emerald stones gently posed on her head. I felt so excited for her, then I saw Hikaru smiling and rushing towards mum, she hugged her, she was crying too. It was true, they were like sisters and I wished I had friends like them. _

_Ferio looked sweetly at the two Knights, then his stare posed on my mother, I saw her swallowing and tensing, Hikaru took her hand to try to calm her, I smiled, it was about time someone made that idiots believe that love couldn't be forbidden._

"_I want to announce the union of two important people in our kingdom" he said, causing a murmur to spread in the chamber. I looked at dad, he was smiling towards my mum, then he looked at me, I couldn't help smiling widely to him._

"_I know it's unusual, but I want let you know about our Master Mage, Guru Clef, and our Water Knight, Umi Ryuuzaki" Ferio announced. The murmur ceased. I was growing worried of people's reaction, but I was ready to say what I thought of them. I'm always been the kind of girl who speak her mind. And when I got angry, I do it in a not really polite and diplomatic way. I guess I took it from mum, since dad is more the diplomatic kind of man, maybe because of his task._

_Before anyone could say anything Fuu spoke._

"_I think that everyone of you knows why Princess Emeraude died, and I'm sure you know why Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire, decided to put an end to the Pillar System. Love can't be forbidden. And as Queen of this place, I will make sure that no one will sacrifice their feelings anymore" she said_

"_I agree" Ferio said_

"_and beside this I abolish the tradition that do forbid to the Master Mage to have a relationship. He's human, and so he has the right to live a normal life. Both the Water Knight and the Master Mage proved to love this kingdom more than themselves, so I think that Cephiro will only take a benefit from a relationship like their one." I was going to clap at their words, but something stopped me, I could even be impulsive, but I'm not stupid._

"_Your Majesty, but what if they will not be able to put the kingdom first?" one asked, Ferio smirked_

"_the kingdom. Cephiro is based on people's will and feelings. Do you have any clue of what could happen if one of them suffered for their separation? Rain will fall ceaselessly, storms would spread on the whole country. I don't think that a tradition is worth the danger of Cephiro" Ferio explained, I felt tension in the air, everyone's eyes were on mum and dad. I'd give anything to yell to that idiots who I really was, to shock them and made them see how cruel and bigoted they were. But I couldn't. That was getting me mad._

"_I have something to say" I gasped seeing dad going close to Ferio, then he made me sign to reach him, I stood up and went beside him, my head held up high. My mum didn't seem happy of what he was doing. She seemed quite worried. _

"_look at this girl" my father said and I breathed deeply and glared at the people._

"_I guess everyone remember the day when she received her powers, they were water, like her mother, the Water Knight, and light" he said_

"_I think that all of you knows that the power of light is my power and that no one can have the same powers of the Master Mage but..." I saw mum sighing deeply and standing up, she collected all of her dignity and stepped close to dad_

"_but his descendants" she clearly said_

"_yes, this girl is my and the Master Mage's daughter. And I'm proud of it" everyone's eyes got wide, I had to make a terrible effort to not laugh openly at them._

"_for a stupid tradition I had to go away for 14 years, just for avoiding problem to this place. Do you really think that I'd put something before this kingdom? Well, maybe I'd do it. But that something isn't the Master Mage, is this girl. So I don't think we should keep hiding like two criminals." I smiled at my mother's word. She was teaching them a lesson, I was proud of her. She was great!_

"_I declare legal their union. If you think I'm fool, and maybe idiot...well, deal with it" Ferio said smirking, in few my mother launched herself in his arms, Ferio laughed and patted her back, then my mom winked to Fuu. Finally that damn masquerade was over, no one could try to divide them again, finally I'd have a normal family. Normal...well, maybe that's not the right word since my mother was a Magic Knight and my father the most powerful mage in the world, but I guess that it was natural in Cephiro._

_I saw Ferio leading Fuu away from the throne room followed by mum and dad, suddenly I felt something bumping on my head, then I saw Hikaru's bouquet falling in front of me, I took it in my hands and smelled the fresh roses scent, the Fire Knight come closer and winked to me giggling before going out. I felt embarrassed, thanks to God mum wasn't here or no one could ever stop her jokes about me and Ascot. _

_Suddenly an arm passed around my waist, I turned and see Ascot_

"_how are you?" it was clear he noticed how tensed I was earlier, I smiled_

"_I feel great" I answered leaning back against him, he smiled and kissed my neck, it was such a pleasuring feeling! I giggled_

"_why don't we join the others in the garden?" I asked, he nodded and, gently taking my hand leaded me outside._

_We sat on the edge of the fountain, and I posed the bouquet next to me, he peeked at it_

"_why do you have Hikaru's flowers?" he asked, this time I was the one to blush_

"_when she launched it, it landed on my head..." I said nervously_

"_why did she launched it?" I giggled_

"_it's one of Earthling traditions, the bride launches her bouquet and the person who catch it will be the next to..." I suddenly stopped_

"_...to?" he asked amused by one of my rare blushing moments_

"_to...to get married" I answered in a nervous giggle, he smirked_

"_see? I wasn't rushing earlier, it's destiny" he said pulling me in his arms and kissing me, I laughed under the kiss and splashed him with the water of the fountain, he looked outraged at me_

"_is this the way to treat your boyfriend?" he asked in a funny way_

"_when he acts stupid yeah" I said turning my head away, he burst in laughing and before I could even say something to him I found myself inside the fountain_

"_oh, you are dead!" I yelled, then I heard someone laughing behind me, I turned and saw mum and dad_

"_there's nothing funny, stop you two!" I exclaimed, they just shook their head, then I saw dad folding mum in his arms, then he snapped his fingers, I couldn't understand what was happening, but I smiled when I saw a thin gold ring placed on mum's finger, it was shining enlightened by the sunlight. I really didn't know how they did survive without each other for a such long period. I heard Ascot laugh and slapped him getting out of the fountain, he held me close and kissed me. In that moment I realized that probably I would never survived without my loved one for 14 years, I couldn't even imagine me without Ascot, now. I was so lucky to have him by side, and I was so happy that my mother and my father had they happy ending. They deserved it. _

"_hey, you ok?" Ascot asked me, seeing my thoughtful expression, I nodded and look in his wonderful eyes. Yeah I know, I'm repetitive but really, I can't help pointing out how much they do enchant me every time I_

_Look at them. _

"_Ascot" I said_

"_tell me" he answered, passing his arms around my waits and moving me closer to him_

"_promise me that nothing will put between us and that we'll never go through my parent's mess..." I whispered, he laughed, maybe he thought I was crazy and honestly now I'd never say such a thing again, but in that moment I wanted to hear it, I wanted for him reassuring me._

_He cupped my cheek_

"_I promise you" he whispered then, sweetly smiling, I smiled widely back and he kissed me. When we broke the kiss, he played with my still soaked hair_

"_I love you" he said, I gasped. It wasn't the first time he told that to me, but I don't know why his words hit me in that moment, and I just launched myself in his arms, soaking his outfit and burying my face in it. He caressed my back._

_For the first time, after the man who I thought was my father death, I sighed contently realizing that I finally had everything a girl could ask for. And I was happy about it. _

_Cephiro was really a magic place, it granted happiness to all the people who mean the world to me, and I will never stop being thankful to dad for bringing mom back here allowing me to know it and its special people._

_**-THE END-**_


End file.
